Back in time
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: How would life be different if Harry was sent back in time to the Marauders Era? Fred, George and Harry have to share a dorm with the Marauders. How would Harrys fifth year be different if this was the case? Marauders Bashing. Slash Harry/George COMPLETED! One shot sequel up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one James Pov

We had finished eating dinner when Dumbledore cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him. He was smiling so we knew it wouldn't be anything bad to do with Voldemort. Everyone had heard of him. He was causing havoc on the wizarding world with murder and all that is evil.

" I am happy to announce that we have three new exchange students who will be joining the Gryffindor fifth years dorms." He declared.

" New room mates?" Peter asked.

" Yes their names are Fred and George Walliams who are identicle twins and Harry Peterson. Treat them nicely." He warned.

We nodded as his eyes skimmed over us. We however would have to come up with a prank to welcome them to the dorms as well as keep them off the trail of Remus. We didn't want them finding out or revealing it to anyone who could use it against him.

" Potter." Lily hissed.

" Hello my dear Lily Flower how can I help you?"

" Do not annoy your new dorm mates. Be kind to them and make them feel welcome." She hissed looking at me with dislike.

" Of course dear Lily Flower!" I said.

" Don't call me Lily Flower." She hissed.

" Sure." I said walking off after the other marauders.

I entered the common room and walked upstairs knowing the other marauders would be up there interrgating the new room mates. There were three new beds on the left side of the dorm. On one bed sat the three exchange students and one of the others the rest of the Marauders.

" So how come you're here?" Peter asked.

" We are transfers from Australia however we were born in England and lived here until we were five. Harrys tempery guardian just died. We were told to stay with him while our parents are back in Australia. We stay here for every holiday." One of the twins said.

It was then that I realised the black haired boy was actually asleep. His head was slightly on the shoulder of the twin that hadn't just spoken. The twin picked him up smiling at him and tucked him into his own bed. He closed the curtains and cast spells around him.

" Harry has nightmares. Terrible ones. From his bad past. Do not pester him about them." He said looking protective.

" Sure." Sirius said.

" Why don't you ditch him and hang around with us?" I asked.

" Never!" They said in unison glaring at us fiercely.

" James!" Remus protested looking appalled.

" What?!"

" You can't tell them to leave Harry to hang out with us and if you wanted them to hang out with us why don't you invited Harry along to?" He asked.

" Hes so skinny he looks as if one poke would snap him in half." I said.

" Leave him be..." One twin started.

" Or regret it..."

" We are not..."

" Violent but nobody..."

" Nobody..."

" Hurts Harry...

" Got it?" They finished in unison.

" Thats amazing." Peter said.

" Some times." One twin said.

" I can't understand how it wouldn't be fun?" Sirius said.

" No one but Harry can tell us apart. Our parents and siblings can't do it nor any of our other friends just Harry." One said.

" How does he do it?" Peter asked.

" Trade secret." One said while the other nodded.

" Its late." Remus said.

" Goodnight." They said.

One of the twins got into the bed and the other went to their own bed. He cast a look at Harrys bed before turning over and saying goodnight to his twin.

" Night." They chorused to each other.

They both closed their curtains and went to sleep.

" I am exhausted guys. Night." Remus said.

" Night Remmy." I said.

" Night Moons."

" Goodnight Remus." Peter said.

Peter too got into his own bed and fell asleep. However Sirius and I were still wide awake and bored which was never ever a good thing.

" Do you think they were serious about not hurting Harry?" I asked.

" Na I am Sirius." Sirius said grinning.

" Oh come on Padfoot that got old in second year." I said.

" Shall we prank Harry?" He asked.

" Definately." I replied.

" OK so heres what we will do..." Sirius began.

Freds Pov

" Morning Forge. Morning Harry."

" Morning Gred." They chorused grinning.

" We should go to the common room and wait for someone to show us the way to breakfast." I said.

" Yeah can't let anyone know we already know the way." Harry whispered.

We left the room talking about lessons and things. It was a Friday and we had the same lessons all the time which made it a lot easier for us as we had no reason to split off at any point. We sat down in the chairs near the fire and relaxed as we had already packed our bags the night before as we had been given our time tables in Dumbledores office.

" Hi." A voice said.

We turned around to see a bright red headed girl with almond shaped emerald green eyes smiling at us. She had a glimmering prefects badge on her chest, however she wasn't pompous looking like Percy. Lily Evans. Also known as Lily Potter Harrys mum.

" Hi." We chorused.

" Do you know the way to breakfast?" She asked us.

" Nope." George said.

" Do you want me to lead you?" She asked.

" If you don't mind..." Harry said.

" Not at all. So where are you from?" She asked.

" Originally England. However we are transfers from Australia however we were born in England and lived here until we were five. Harrys temporery guardian just died. We were told to stay with him while our parents are back in Australia. We stay here for every holiday." I said.

" Sorry to hear about your guardians Harry." She said.

" Its OK." He said in a soft voice.

Harrys guardians had obviously not just died however he was still grieving after seeing Cedric die and it was making him sad so it was a perfect explanation. Also he didn't have any parents anyway so nobody could question him about them and we had already thought up a whole load of stuff about our parents.

" Come on then." She said happily leading us to breakfast.

We arrived at the great hall and it looked exactly as it did back in our time.

" Thanks." George said.

" No problem if you need to talk to me come and find me." She said before skipping off to sit with her friends. It was sad to believe that in around six years time she wouldn't be around and couldn't do anything about it.

We sat down at the table and the Marauders came in fifteen minutes later while George was trying to persuade Harry to eat some more. He had eaten half a slice of toast and told us he wasn't hungry. James and Sirius had looks on their faces but before we could stop them they had cast a spell on Harry.

The spell had caused him to be suspended by the ankle and spun around and around from the top of the great halls ceiling. We turned to glare at the marauders. Most of the hall was laughing but being hung somewhere helpless and unable to do anything was one of Harrys main fears. He hated being helpless. It was his worst fear.

" LET HIM DOWN!" We demanded.

" Its only a harmless joke." Sirius scoffed.

Just then Professor McGongall walked in.

" Mr Peterson! What happened?" She asked.

" They did." George spat still glaring at the marauders.

" Is that true?" She asked.

" Well yeah but..." James said.

" But nothing. Your behaviour will not be tolderated!" She snapped.

" Er professor?" Lily said.

" One second Miss Evans."

" But Professor." I said.

" One moment Mr Walliams."

" Harrys going to be sick!" Fred cried.

" What?" She asked turning around.

McGonagall had not thought about getting Harry down and he was still swinging around on the ceiling looking very green. He had his hands clamped over his mouth tightly. McGonagall cast a spell and it lowered Harry gently to the ground.

He had little time to say thanks as he had to run from the hall with his hands still clasped over his mouth. We ran after him and even from the boys bathroom where we found Harry being violently sick into the toilet we could still hear her.

" THIS BEHAVIOUR IS DESPICABLE! YOU ARE RECIEVING A MONTHS DETENTION EACH!" She cried.

George smoothed Harrys hair lovingly as Harry continued to be sick. I smiled at the love between them and rubbed Harrys back in a sort of brotherly way. When he had done he conjured a toothbrush and a flannel and washed his face and violently brushed his teeth.

" You OK love?" George asked as Harry still looked pale.

" I'm fine." He said reassuringly.

" Are you well enough to go to class?" I asked.

" Yep."

" Well its charms and it started ten minutes ago but I bet someone let on that you were ill and then we can say we got lost,OK?"

" Yes Fred." George said.

We got up and walked to charms calmly. We entered and everyone turned to look at us.

" Sorry we are late Professor." I said.

" Ah no worry Mr Walliams Professor McGonagall came and saw me about the circumstances." He said.

" OK." George said.

We looked around for some seats and the only ones were across from the Marauders. We didn't have a choice so we trailed over there. I took the seat closest to them, George sat next to me and Harry beside him. Professor Flitwick started talking again and a few minutes later the marauders passed us a note. Harry was too busy taking note of what Flitwick was saying to notice.

Sorry.

Sorry nothing we told you to stay away from Harry and leave him alone.

How were we meant to know he would be sick?

I don't know maybe the fact that he had just eaten?

He didn't eat all that much though.

We are lucky if we can get Harry to eat that much. Harry hardly ever eats. Getting him to eat means he gets full quicker.

What is wrong with him?

None of your buisness.

I am just curious.

Then you'll have to stay curious.

We're sorry OK will you forgive us?

No. Leave us alone.

With that he stopped replying as we turned back to the lesson but we could hear them muttering among themselves. We didn't bother listening to what they were saying. The lesson was one we had already done but we had made sure Dumbledore put us in Harrys year as we hadn't done all that well on our owls to begin with so if we did them again and then stayed in Harrys year when we got back to our time we could have proper owls. At least it would please our mum. Even though we are still going to open the joke shop with Harry.

Georges Pov

I kept a close eye on Harry through the lesson. I was worried he would be sick again but he looked fine. Another bad thing however is that his dad and his dads friends had played a prank on him. When Harry had heard his Dad was a prankster he thought they meant humourous pranks.

So far the only prank he had seen them play was a harmful prank on him. I prodded him gently and he turned to look at him. I bent down to whisper in his ear.

" I know what you're thinking. Snape wasn't right Harry. Your dad and his friends probably thought it was funny but I know and you know and Fred knows as well as everyone else that it wasn't funny and I bet they don't do stuff like that often."

" Yeah I guess." He said.

" Come on then perk up."

" OK."

He perked up and continued listening to the lesson. I smiled and turned back to the front. He looked so much happier and his green eyes were shining. Dumbledore had altered our appearances so we wouldn't be too noticeable especially Harry. His hair was now brown and lay flat and he had goosberry green eyes. Fred and I however had light ginger hair instead of Weasley ginger and light blue eyes.

When the end of the lesson came Fred went off to the kitchens to get us some food as it was lunch with that being a triple charms lesson and we walked back up to the dorms. We placed a silencing charm around Harrys bed and closed the curtains.

" Harry." I said.

" George." He smiled.

I pressed my lips to his in a light kiss and he kissed back softly. We both knew Fred was going to be a while at the kitchens as he knew about us and knew we would be kissing. We pulled apart for breath before we kissed again. By this point we were both layed down and I was in the t between his legs. He ran his fingers through my hair as I kissed him. I licked along the small gap between his top and bottom lip asking to be allowed entrance.

I sighed as he opened his mouth and our tongues battled. I curled mine around his and sucked on his tounge making him moan. I swallowed his moan and when we heard the door open we realised how long we had actually been here. We both sat up and smoothed our school uniform and our hair to make it look like we had been talking however our eyes were slightly dazed and our lips plump.

The curtains swung open but luckily it was only Fred. He laughed at the looks on our faces.

" What have you two been up too?" He asked wiggiling his eyebrows suggestively.

" Not that you Perv." Harry laughed.

" Oh Harry you wound me so." He said dramatically.

" We all know what you were suggesting Fred." I said.

" No you are just all dirty minded fools. I was actually wondering whether you had been playing wizards chess?" He said.

" Ah huh." Harry said sort of sarcastically.

" Oh my dear brother and my not long until be brother in law you wound me so deep." He said dramatically then pretending to faint.

He sat back up and we all burst out laughing. It took a while to stop with all the stress going on. However what made me wonder was how Fred knew that I was planning on proposing to Harry when he turned seventeen? Then I remembered the twin bond and everything was explained. I had been with Harry since his third year and that was two years ago.

When he is seventeen we will have been dating for around four years. I loved Harry and we had both said it at the end of his fourth year. In the wizarding world saying that meant that you were bonded for life anyway. Your magic let you know when you are ready to say it and when it lets you know you stay together for life.

" Come on we have divination." Fred said.

We walked to class. It took us a while as Divination still was at the top of the tallest tower in Hogwarts which annoyed me. Why? Anyway we walked up there and I smiled at seeing the photo of Sir Cadogen still trying to get on his pony. Would he ever actually do that?

" Come on Forge." Gred called down to me.

We walked in to the classroom and once more were slightly late.

" Why are you late?" The woman asked.

" Sorry Professor we're new and no one showed us where we were meant to be going so it took us a while to find it." Harry said looking really innocent.

" Thats OK then may I know your names to add to the register?" She asked.

" Fred and George Walliams and Harry Peterson." I said.

" Very well please take a seat I am Professor Cassidy." She said.

We smiled and sat on the one empty table that luckily had three seats as otherwise we would be breaking out of our group. Only Sirius and James of the marauders were in this class with us but unfortunatly they were the worst. Harry obvioulsy held a large grudge against Pettigrew for what he did to Sirius in the future as well as handing his parents over to Voldemort. Harry however was very subtle and only glared at him when no one else would notice excluding Fred and I of course.

" Today we shall be polishing up our crystal ball skills." Professor Cassidy called.

Her room was as different as can be to Professor Trelawneys however it was nothing like an ordinary classroom. There were little circular tables about with bean bags in different colours of the rainbow to sit on. There was a cabinet with tea cups and saucers in aswell as a smaller one beside it with teapots.

" What do you see?" I whispered to Fred and Harry.

" My reflection." Harry whispered back.

" Same wow we must both have physic powers Harry if we are seeing the same thing!" Fred declared in a whisper.

" Woah!" Harry cried.

We had to cough to hide our snickers.

" Did you see anything dearie?" She asked Harry.

He looked deeper in the crystal ball and then gasped and moved away from it dramatically.

" What is it dear?" She asked worriedly.

" The grim." He whispered.

We nearly exploded with trying to stop ourselves with giggles. Everyone knew in our time Harry said he saw the grim all the time in his future as it stopped Trelawney from pestering him. She always believed him. Anyway if we wanted to see the future we could have easily done it.

" Who for my dear?" She asked worriedly.

" Me." He whispered dramatically.

By now Professor Cassidy looked as if she was going to cry.

" Dear boy be careful then." She said sadly as if speaking to him on his death bed as Parvati and Lavender use to do to him when he was meant to have died in third year.

" I shall Professor."

Professor Dumbledore was looking for a way to get us back to our time however he told us we would have to leave at the end of the school year of which ever year so we could make it realistic and we could sit our exams. He had said that he was going to make it look as if we died.

The lesson passed quickly after that. At the end of the lesson we had fifteen minutes to get to our last lesson of the day which was History of magic. History of magic was easy to get through. We had already learned it all and Hermione had pestered us into reading the book by Bathilda Bagshot. We had to please her and she was pleased. Since then we all had been gettings O's on our essays for it except for Ron who had refused to even touch the book.

We sat down at the back as we had this class with Slytherins and we knew most of them became death eaters. This class contained Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier and a few others. It also included Snape. It was scary seeing the most hated Professor as a kid. He was still as ugly though.

I looked to Fred and Harry who seemed to be thinking the same things. They both tried really hard not to laugh but we all ended up laughing anyway. Professor Binns doesn't notice neither did Lily or some of the other girls however the marauders and some of the Slytherins did. The Slytherins glared and the marauders raised an eyebrow.

Binns droned on and on about goblin wars and we all fell into a stupour. The slytherins were giving us shifty looks and Lestrange whispered something to Dolohov who nodded. He slipped out of the room and nobody really noticed. We did however but he was only gone for about a minute so he probably popped to the loos.

" Come on the lessons near enough ended lets get down to dinner." I whispered.

" Sure." Harry said.

" Mmmm I am starved." Fred said.

We walked down to dinner and the bell went when we half way there. People flooded the corridors and we walked down to dinner. Harry automatically went for the spagetti bolegnese. I could see the slytherins watching him but it didn't worry me. We weren't sat far from the Marauders so they were probably watching them.

We went to bed after finishing our homework as we had big plans for tomorrow. We wanted to sneak to Hogsmeade and go buy some stuff we still needed as we had none of our trunks with us. The Marauders were in the dorm so I walked up to them.

" Hey Remus can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

" Sure." He said.

" I know this is going to be a shock right but we can tell you're a werewolf." I said.

" What?" He asked shocked.

" We aren't going to tell anyone." I said.

" How did you know?"

" Harry found out. He can sort of tell if you get me. Harry notices near enough everything." I said.

" Are you sure he won't tell anyone?" Remus asked worriedly.

" No chance. Harrys surrogate uncle/godfather is a werewolf and he lives in Australia." I said.

" Is he?" Remus asked.

" Yep. Great man he is. Well bye oh and I was going to say can you tell the rest of your possy to keep it down?"

" Sure thing and thanks."

" No problem."

Remus's Pov

" What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

" Harry worked out I am a werewolf." I said in shock.

" I will keep him quiet." James growled raising his fists.

" Shut up James his surrogate godfather/uncle is apparantly a werewolf and good friends with them."

" Really?" Sirius asked.

" Yup."

" How did he work it out?" James asked.

" One of the twins said that Harry notices everything."

" I bet its because if he spent a lot of time around his uncle person he has grown use to being able to tell things like that." Peter said.

" Woah!" Sirius said.

" What?" Peter squeaked.

" Thats was really clever Peter." I said.

He blushed.

" Thanks."

" Oh and we have to keep it down as they are off to sleep." I said.

" Will do." They chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Hey! Sorry for not making an authors note last chapter! That was bad of me! Just to let people know I won't abandon this story. I only ever upload a story if I have finished it. It sort of annoys me when someone abandons a story you are getting really into. I have already finished this story, I am having a difficult time not just uploading it now. But I must have patience. I should really be going as I have school in the morning.**

**Phelpsgirlxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not amazing, pretty, famous, blond, clever nor do I go by the name of J.K Rowling so there is no way on Earth that Harry Potter can be mine. This is property of the amazing J.K. Rowling. :)**

Chapter two Georges Pov

The alarms around my bed went off and I knew automatically Harry was having a nightmare. He always hated waking me up for things like this so he always tried to just forget it. However sometimes he can't wake himself up. It is terrible when he is like this. I slipped out of bed and pulled open the curtains to Harrys. He was thrashing about in his sleep.

I got past the silencing wards and I could hear his screaming. They were terrible and made my heart ache with the pain he must be suffering from nightmares. I climbed into the bed beside him and stroked his hair.

" Harry." I whispered shaking his shoulder. He shot up and looked around until he saw me and he slumped down in relief.

" George." He whispered.

" Hey Harry."

" I am sorry I woke you up." He whispered.

" Don't worry love now shall we try and go back to sleep?" I asked.

" Yeah." He said.

" Night." I said kissing his forehead.

" Night."

" Love you." I said.

" Love you too." He mumbled.

I sighed happily and lay down beside him with him still wrapped in my arms and I fell sound asleep.

Remus's Pov

I woke up suddenly. Nothing had caused me to wake so I wondered why I was awake. I swallowed and realised I had a really dry throat. Probably the reason I woke up in the first place. I crept out of bed and towards the window where there was a water jug and some cups. It was then I realised one of the twins beds were empty.

I crept closer to Harrys. It couldn't hurt to see if he was there? Could it? I opened the curtains slightly and Harry had dried tear marks down his face but one of the twins were there also. He was hugging Harry even while they were asleep and it made it look like he had been comforting him. They were both smiling in sleep and it was quite sweet to look at.

I dropped the curtain quickly and went to get a glass of water. I drank the whole cup full before getting back into bed and falling asleep.

Freds Pov

I awoke to see Georges bed empty and I immediatly knew what had happened. The rest of the boys were still asleep so I crept over to Harrys bed and opened the curtains. I shook them awake gently.

" Hey Fred." Harry whispered.

" Morning Harry."

" What time is it?" He asked yawning.

" Half six. We want to leave early though so no one sees us go." I said.

" OK is George awake?" He asked.

" Nope want to help me get him up?" I asked.

" Sure." He said.

We both evetually shook George awake.

" Come on Georgie we got to go!" I said.

" Alright alright."

We all got dressed and then hurried to the kitchens with our pockets filled with money and our cloaks in our hands. I tickled the pear and then the door swung open admitting us.

" Hi can we have a bacon sandwhich each please?" I asked.

" Sure masters we will be a minute or two." A squeaky voiced elf said.

They came back a moment later with a sandwhich for each of us.

" Thanks." We all said.

We walked through the halls happily and talked all the way to the one eyed witch passage way.

" Dissendium." Harry muttered and we slipped through.

We walked down the passage way with our wands lit. We slipped out of honeydukes quietly as the shop had just opened. Luckily the person at the counter hadn't seen us as she had turned her back and we had run. We entered the cool streets of Hogsmeade and I checked my watch and saw it was half seven. We were aiming to spend most of the day out.

" Where to first?" I asked.

" Erm... Zonkos?" Harry suggested.

" Might as well." I said.

George took Harry by the hand but made sure it was not noticeable as if it was and we saw James or Sirius or someone else who may have snuck out they could spread rumours. I walked beside them and we went to Zonkos. It hadn't changed in the time between now and 1995 to be honest.

We looked through the shelves and a lot of the stuff was the same too. It didn't seem they had brought any new stuff in since our time. We ended up buying a whole load of things to get back at the marauders with. These included belching powder, stink pellets, dung bombs and a whole load more.

" Hey guys I just remembered something." Harry said.

" Whats that?" We asked in unison.

" Back in first year Hermione showed me a charm to make people sing everything they speak for a week." He said.

" Is this going where I think it is?" George asked.

" I was thinking of using it on you George." I said.

" Well we could but I was thinking more of the marauders." Harry said.

" Oh that too." I said smiling.

Harry and George could easily tell I was thinking that from the off.

" Where to next?" George asked.

" Scrivenshafts?" I asked.

" Sure I need a new quill." Harry said.

" I'm out of ink." George said.

" Ink in their shoes." I muttered.

" We are going to make them pay." George muttered.

" We should leave it a while though." Harry said.

" Why?" We asked.

" Lull them into a false sense of security. Wait until Wednesday to do it." He said.

" Good idea." George said softly kissing his head. Harry beamed up at him.

" Enough of the mushy what else do you want to do?" I asked.

" I have no idea." George said.

" What about quality quidditch supplies. They have one here I saw it a few moments ago." Harry said.

" Since when was there one in Hogsmeade?" I asked.

" I think the better question is since when wasn't there one in Hogsmeade." Harry said.

" Good point." George agreed.

George was looking at Harry with what I have come to call his goo-goo eyes. Harry hadn't realised though. He was just walking along chatting to us happily. I had to cover a laugh as George hung onto every word he said. We walked down the streets of Hogsmeade happily. It was nice to be out. We had spent hours in Dumbledores office getting tested under veritesereum to prove who we were. Before that we were being kept in the castle for detention every night for dying all the teachers hairs. Harry had got Dumbledores, Trelawneys, Sininstras and Sprouts. I had gotten Snape, Babbling, Burbage and Flitwick. George had got McGonagalls, Hagrids, Umbridges and Vectors.

The colours had been awesome but luckily Umbridge had no idea it was us who had done it as she hadn't heard the rumours about the three of us. Dumbledore and every other teacher knew though. We had been in detention when we had caused the three of us to be sent back in time.

" Earth to Fred." Harry was saying.

" Hmm what?" I asked.

" We're here." George said.

" Oh good I need some new beaters gloves." I said.

" Yeah I am so glad Dumbledore lent us those brooms." Harry said.

" I know what you mean." George said.

" I would go mad without them." I said.

I bought the gloves and George bought an identicle pair while Harry bought himself a practice snitch. He had found it to be a similar speed to the ones in our time. I checked my watch and was surprised to see that it was already half past twelve.

" Three broomsticks?" I asked.

" Sure."

We walked in and I went over to order for the three of us though Harry insisted he pay. We were pretty lucky as when we thrown back in time we had loads of money on us. We had all planned to sneak out to Hogsmeade that night. George and I had been saving our money since the begining of fourth year for the joke shop but Harry had said we could spend it and he had payed for the joke shop even though we did protest.

Harry ate shepards pie and George and I had Chicken pie. We all had a drink of butterbeer too. I loved butterbeer and it hadn't changed in the slightest. It was still warm and warmed me up immensly. George and Harry were sat opposite me and holding hands. I checked the time and it was half past one.

" Shall we go back up to school?" I asked.

" Yeah I might go and have a nap." Harry said.

" I will stay up with Harry incase the marauders come up." George said.

" I need to do my divination homework." I admitted.

" Didn't we all do that last night?" George asked.

" Well we did but I accidently set mine of fire." I said.

" How?" Harry asked.

" Well it was before I woke you up. I was randomly sitting in the dorms and I was trying out a spell from a book however the spell inflomora I however actually said inflamare." I admitted.

" Idiot." George said.

" Oh brother dearest I am once more wounded by such deep words of hurt." I said.

" Sure you are." He said while Harry laughed at us.

" Come on lets get back to the castle." Harry said.

We walked back up to the castle. Harry and George were still holding hands happily. Harry was smiling brightly despite missing some of his friends in 1995. It was hard to believe it was only just coming up to the middle of October as it had felt like we had started back at Hogwarts in our time so long ago. But obviously going back in time by twenty years did mean it felt like a whole lot longer which it was.

We slipped in through honeydukes and back into the dorms. The marauders were laying on their beds staring at us intently as we went in.

" What?" I asked.

" Where have you been?" They asked.

" No where." Harry said.

" Well you obviously have." James said.

" The grounds." Harry said.

" Doing what?" Sirius asked.

" Walked around the lake for the morning. Took breakfast with us." Harry said.

How was Harry such a good liar but now I think about it with all that Harry gets in to he must have a few thousand alibis hidden in his head. God he was so going to have to give me and George a few alibis. When we were in trouble I always spoke first and the excuse was the first thing to pop into my head. Never good.

" Really?" Peter asked.

" Yes." Harry said.

" What were you talking about?" James asked.

" Nothing." Harry said.

" Tell us or I will assume you are lying."

George and I could literally see the cogs in Harrys brain working. It didn't take long for him to come up with an excuse. However Harry was a good actor and he was brilliant at thinking on his feet. Fake realistic looking tears welled up in his eyes. George quickly got a hang of what was going on while I was still at sea. George wrapped an arm around him and pulled him away from the others and I finally realised what was going on.

The marauders stared at them as George and Harry went onto his bed and pulled the curtains around them but they wouldn't be doing anything as to get our act to work we would have to all be in the curtains when I had talked to them. The marauders turned to look at me as they could hear quiet sobbing behind the curtains.

" What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

" What we were talking about." I said.

" Which was...?" James prompted.

" His guardians." I said.

" They died right but it can't have been that bad." Peter said.

" It was." I said.

" How?" Remus asked.

God what the hell were up with these people?

" They were brutally murdered in front of him but he couldn't do anything. They had known they were coming so cast a disullision charm and a freezing charm on him. No one could see him. He had to watch." I snapped.

James and the rest of the marauders paled.

" We're sorry." James said quietly.

" Leave it." I said angrily before walking off to the curtains and getting in. Harrys head was layed on Georges lap and he was still crying. George was stroking his hair.

" Alright Harry?" I asked.

" Yes." He sniffled.

I cast a silencing charm around the bed.

" How did you do it?" I asked.

" Well I finally let all the sad feelings because of Cedric dying forward but now I can't stop crying." He sobbed.

" Sssssh its OK Harry." I said.

He just buried his face into Georges stomach.

" I am such a girl." He whispered.

" You are not a girl Harry." George said.

" Nope." I said.

" Everyone cries from time to time." George said.

" Yep. I bet even Kingsley does and he is like big buff Auror man." I said.

That made Harry laugh.

" Wait isn't Kingsley a student at the moment?" Harry asked.

" That he is. A ravenclaw."

" Yeah." George said.

Harry just moved his head closer into Georges stomach and listened to the conversation humming an answer when ever he was called upon. Before we knew it Harrys soft breathing filled the curtain area. George smiled at him and I decided to leave the curtains as I knew George would probably just sit there. I still had that bloody divination essay to do as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Mentions of abuse and self harm. If this offends you please leave. Its not too graphic as I can't write things like that. I hope you are enjoying this, though I do believe that no one is actually reading this. If you are, thanks. Please leave a review. Reviews are like cookies. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J. , no matter how much I wish I was. All the characters and Harry Potter in general belongs to J.K Rowling! The Queen of my strange universe.**

Chapter three Georges Pov  
Sunday came and we spent the day wondering around the grounds making it look like we were getting to know the school. We spent most of the day in the room of requirement really. We had planned the pranks on the marauders and as Harry was the early riser he was the one who we decided was to do the spell at six o'clock on Wednesday morning. However Harry had found a way to put a timer on it so it would start working at breakfast and we wouldn't be suspected by anyone. Pure genius.  
" Night Harry." I said sunday night giving him a kiss before walking over to my bed.  
The rest of the marauders came in but Harry, Fred and I were all near enough asleep. I felt bad for Harry. He had always looked up to his dad despite not knowing him. He had thought he was a good man like Sirius and Remus had told him. However that was not the case. He so far seemed to be more like Snape had described.  
I sighed before closing my eyes knowing we had school the next day. Maybe James wasn't as bad as he seemed. Maybe he was just acting like that. I had no idea why he would but there was every chance. I sighed before drifting off to sleep.  
I woke later on to Harry having a nightmare again. I wasn't surprised or annoyed by it. Obviously what had happened on Saturday had brought it back to the forefront of his mind. I crept out of bed and got in with him. He was whimpering quietly. I slid in next to him carefully and began whispering into his ear.  
" Harry love."  
" Harry."  
" Harry."  
" George?" He asked.  
" Yes its me."  
" Whats happening?"  
" You were having a nightmare love." I whispered kissing his scar.  
" Oh sorry. Maybe you should take the wards off so I don't wake you." He whispered.  
" No way! I don't mind Harry." I whispered.  
" Are you sure?" He asked sleepily.  
" Of course I'm sure Love. I love you I don't want you to suffer." I told him.  
" Thanks." He whispered.  
" Come on now sleep." I said.  
He kissed my nose sleepily and snuggled into my arms as I held him protectivly to my chest rocking him slightly. I hummed gently in his ear and whispered comforting words. I smiled as he fell asleep once more and slid down with him and fell to sleep my cheek pressing against his head.  
" Oi Georgie get up." I heard Fred whispering.  
" Whats up?"  
" Its seven the others have already woken up so Harry has had a nightmare OK?" He said.  
" Its not a lie he did." I said.  
" Oh well OK then come on we have Transfiguration first." He said.  
He pulled me out of bed and tried to shake Harry awake.  
" Mmmm go away 'm sleepy." Harry muttered.  
" Get up Harry or I will pour water over you." Fred said.  
" No you won't." He mumbled.  
" Don't say I didn't warn you." Fred said.  
" You aren't are you?" I asked.  
" Aguamenti." He said pointing his wand at Harry.  
" Fred Graham Walliams you are so DEAD!" He shouted.  
We had changed our middle names too as a lot of people had heard of Fabian and Gideon Prewett and it would be way to coincidental. My middle name had been changed to Frank. Harrys was down as John. Like Remus he had said when he picked it.  
The marauders all turned to stare.  
" Fred. Fred. Fred." Harry said advancing on him.  
" Harry." Fred squeaked.  
" Can I have a hug?" He asked with pure innocence.  
" Erm no." He said.  
" Well I want one. Georgie hold him still for me would you?" He asked.  
" Sure Hazza."  
I held Fred in place.  
" GEORGE HOW COULD YOU? YOUR OWN TWIN? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS? YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" He cried.  
The marauders all fell about laughing.  
Harry pulled back and Fred was soaked as he hadn't counted on Harry having his wand in his hand and sticking it down his top and whispering aguamenti while the marauders covered the sound by laughing.  
" HARRY!"  
" You won't hurt me." He said with large pleading eyes.  
If I was Fred now I would be Weasley/ Walliams goo but Fred wasn't fazed.  
" I will."  
" Oh but I will just have to send a letter to Hermione." He said innocently.  
" Wait you can't." He gasped.  
" Whos Hermione?" James asked.  
" One of Harrys friends. She is really really scary." I said.  
" Shes a rule follower." Fred gasped.  
" Shes nice." Harry said.  
" To you." Fred muttered.  
" Fred you know full well you just go and make sure Hermiones angry at you." He said.  
" I don't see what I did wrong." He said.  
" They were first years Fred."  
" But they didn't mind." I said.  
" George they had no idea what was going to happen." Harry said.  
" Well we better get dressed." Remus said.  
" Good point." Fred, Harry and I said in unison.  
The others looked creeped out that we spoke in unison and I knew we would be doing it often to creep them out.  
" Want to walk to breakfast with us?" Remus asked.  
" We guess." We said in sinc once more.  
They looked totally creeped out.  
Perfect.  
We walked down to breakfast getting ready for the day.  
The next few days passed and on Tuesday night we went to bed early so we would be awake for the prank. We woke on Wednesday morning at Five. Harry had taught Fred and I the spell and different types. We had decided that Remus would be only speaking in yodeling. James in opera. Sirius would be a rockstars singing and Peter would be in a high pitched singing voice.  
We cast the spell and made sure it would start at eight o'clock. We then crept downstairs. We stayed in the common room and went back upstairs at six fifty. At seven the alarms went off in the dorm and as we were in our own beds we pretended to get dressed behind the curtains. We crept out and said good morning to them which they nodded too before we left.  
We all went down to the great hall and Harry was talking to Remus civilally. Harry got on rather well with Remus as he was the smart, considerate one. Around half eight Remus opened his mouth. He was about to say something when it came out as yodeling.  
" JAMES MAY YOU PASS THE BUTTER?" He yodeled.  
" No need to Yodle." James opera sang.  
" Stop messing guys." Sirius shouted like a rock stars singing.  
" Whats happening?" Peter asked in a high pitched singing voice. It was shrill.  
" Messrs Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin please stop that racket." McGonagall cried.  
" But Professor we can't." Remus explained.  
" Who did this?" She asked.  
" It was them!" Sirius accused.  
Most of the hall was laughing now as they were singing and they were terrible. They were red in the faces and were looking as if they were about to hex whoever had done the prank except for Remus who looked as if he wasn't sure it was us. Sirius pointed his wand at Harry and his clothes disappeared. All except his boxers.  
The whole hall gasped in shock as they saw the faded scars that ran up his arms, legs and back. The jagged lines and words that had been carved there. Especially the cuts on his wrists. Some of them looked fairly new. Harry paled and fled the hall. Everyone was whispering between themselves. Lily looked like she was going to cry at the thought that Harry had hurt himself as he was in so much pain and I could tell she was sure it was because of his guardians and the self loathing she thought he would have. She was partly right it was because of Cedric not his guardians obviously and he had hated himself for not having been able to save Cedric.  
" DON'T SPEAK TO ANY OF US EVER AGAIN!" I yelled.  
" HOW DARE YOU!" McGonagall screeched.  
" Don't even look at us we can't stand the sight of you." Fred spat with pure venom in his tone.  
" We didn't mean to..." Sirius said.  
" We? You were the one who did it!" I screamed.  
" Leave us alone. Don't ever speak to us again." Fred said.  
" We're sorry." Remus said.  
" No, just no." Fred said.  
We ran out of the hall and went to the room of requirement. We knew that was where he would have gone as he didn't want anyone to see him. We opened the door and he was pale and shuddering. He was hunched up crying and was still wearing only boxers so we conjured some clothes and magicked them onto him. He was holding a blade to his wrist which had a new cut and was bleeding. Fred took the blade and I got some Murtlap Essence and a cloth and cleaned it. I placed a kiss to the now healing scar though I knew it would never disappear.  
" Harry love." I whispered.  
" I'm a freak and now everyone knows." He whispered.  
" No Harry you aren't or never have been a freak. You have had a bad life Harry and its not your fault and as for the cuts on your wrist they will scar, yes, but you stopped a while ago when George found out about them. You may have cut a few times since then but its getting better." Fred said.  
" I have one question though Harry." I said. " You have one there." I said pointing."That is very recent Harry. When was it?" I asked.  
" The other night." He whispered shamefully.  
" When?" Fred asked.  
" The night that the Marauders swung me from the ceiling." He whispered and his face was red with shame and embarassement.  
" Why?" I asked.  
" I hated myself. I was always compared to my father by everyone I met and not just in looks and I always felt proud of it before hand but then I thought about it. It meant that I was a vicious bully." He whispered.  
" You are no bully Harry. You are one of the most kind, caring, sweet hearted person I know." Fred said.  
" Thanks Fred."  
I carefully placed my lips against the scar as I did everytime a new one appeared. I kissed the old ones again and tears filled Harrys eyes. He was scared of what everyone would think now that they knew. Even the first years would have cottoned on to what had happened to Harry. Not only the scars on his back but his wrists too.  
" I'm so sorry." Harry sobbed.  
" Harry its not your fault. How were you meant to know he would do that? You didn't know what he was going to do. You need to forgive yourself Harry. No one blames you but yourself. Forgive yourself." Fred said softly.  
" Thanks Fred."  
Sirius's Pov  
I was sure it was them so I decided once more to embarass Harry as I was sure it was him who had done it as he was a wizz with charms. I vanished all of his clothing except his boxers but gasped and immediatly wished I hadn't. Scars covered his body, words were made with scars deep into his skin. However my eyes were drawn to his wrists that had many scars on them some looking at least years old and some as new as maybe a week.  
I could not joke about this. I never would be able to. Harry looked sick as everyone stared at him and he sent me a glare that made me shiver. Cutting was no laughing matter and I had never known anyone to be so depressed that they had done it. The twins sent me glares aswell. They looked furious and worried at the same time. Furious at me and worried for Harry.  
They started screaming at me as did McGonagall and then they left to find Harry. I hoped he would be OK. I didn't particually like him but no one deserved to be abused and I was sure that was what had happened to him. Remus and James grabbed me by the shoulders and led me out of the hall.  
They began to shout at me but in their singing voices and I burst out laughing. I however still stood straight. Remus and James looked furious at me and Peter curious as if wanting to know what was so funny. Remus pulled me up straight and slapped me. I gasped that was one massive slap.  
" What was that for?" I asked.  
" Sirius this is no laughing matter!"  
" I wasn't laughing at that."  
" You had better hope not." James said before storming off.  
I sighed, I truly hadn't meant to hurt anyone. Embarass? Yes. Hurt. No.  
James Pov  
My black eagle owl Nipper flew into the hall. McGonagall had sent a letter to all of our parents and she had a red envolope in her beak and I gulped deeply. I opened it with dread.  
" JAMES POTTER!  
I AM DEEPLY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU AS IS YOUR FATHER! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT DID THE POOR BOY EVER DO TO YOU? MINERVA ALSO TOLD US THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED WHERE YOU HAVE BULLIED HIM! JAMES CHARLUS POTTER IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER I WILL BE BRINGING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE A SPOLIT BULLY! YOU WILL APOLOGISE TO HARRY AS WELL AS FRED AND GEORGE WHO SEEM ALMOST AS ANGRY! EVEN IF POOR HARRY WASN'T COVERED IN SCARS CAN YOU IMAGINE THE EMBARASSEMENT ANYONE WOULD HAVE HAD IF ALL OF A SUDDEN THEY WERE PRACTICALLY NAKED IN THE HALL! I KNOW SIRIUS CAST THE SPELL BUT YOU ARE ALL EQUALLY GUILTY. WHEN YOU RETURN FOR CHRISTMAS YOU ARE GROUNDED! NO FRIENDS ARE ALLOWED AROUND FOR CHRISTMAS NOW! YOU BETTER DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO MAKE IT UP TO HARRY AND I AM SURE THE POOR BOY IS SO EMBARASSED RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF JAMES AS WE ARE IN YOU!"  
The envelope burst into flames and I just stared at it. That was all HIS fault. If he had not cast those bloody song spells on us that still hadn't come off he would have never had his secret revealed and everyone would be fine. No friends over for christmas that meant that Sirius would have to stay at Hogwarts! I knew I wouldn't be allowed as it would defeat the point of the whole punishment.  
I was so angry. Everyone was laughing at us recently as someone *cough FredHarryGeorge cough* had cast that prank on us. Fred and George seemed to be a laugh. All I had to do was make sure Harry was out of the way before they could become part of us Marauders. I had a plan and I knew it was going to work.  
3 days later  
" Harry I wanted to apologise." I said.  
" Er thats OK I guess." He said.  
" Good stupefy."  
Harry fell back onto the floor, hard. I picked him up and placed the invisibility cloak over him and smiled. He was light so this was going to make it easier. Peter was going to help me. I passed Peterson over to Peter inside the one eyed witch passage way and then left as Peter walked over to dump Peterson in Hogsmeade.  
Peter had been acting strange lately but it was because his mum was ill. She had arthiritus and it was making her sore even with the pain potions but I knew that he was worried and I was worried for Mrs Pettigrew too. I hoped she was going to be OK.  
Peters Pov  
I dropped Harry near the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade and left. It was freezing out and he had not been renervated but I left him knowing my Lord would pick him up as planned. If everything went well we would have another spy or Harry would be more than likely dead.  
Harrys Pov  
I felt myself being renervated and found myself looking at Voldemort. He was hideous and his red eyes shone with evil plans. Bile rose up in my throat but I swallowed it.  
" What do you want?" I spat.  
" Now now Peterson. How about you join my ranks. Get rid of those people who hurt you. Destroy them?"  
" NEVER!"  
" Well then Stuperfy."  
Voldemorts Pov  
I picked him up and flung him over my shoulder and walked towards Hogsmeade and cast the dark mark in the sky. Shoppers and shop owners rushed out and gasped at seeing me holding the limp body of a young boy.  
" TELL DUMBLEDORE IF HE WANTS LITTLE HARRY PETERSON BACK HE WON'T FIND HIM. HE WILL NEVER BE SEEN ALIVE AGAIN!" I screamed before disapparating.  
Zonkos owner.  
" I saw it all. One boy dropped Mr Peterson off and he was stupified. I heard Mr Peterson refuse to join You-Know-Whos ranks. I was about to call for help when He got Mr Peterson." I said.  
" What did the boy look like?" Dumbledore asked.  
" Well he had straw like hair which was like a hay sort of colour and he was quite chubby and had a face like a rat."  
" Peter Pettigrew."  
" I don't know. He comes to my shop with three friends a lot though."  
" Thank you for your time."  
" Your welcome good luck finding him."  
Dumbledores Pov  
I walked in to the great hall and sighed. Everyone was wondering why I had called them here and I had to speak to them. I had already told the Marauders and Fred and George to wait in my office. They didn't know what for yet as I wanted to make sure that Fred and George did not kill the marauders.  
" Now I have some grave news. Mr Lupin, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Potter are going to be suspended until after Christmas."  
" Why?" Lily Evans shouted.  
" It seems they wanted to be friends with Messrs Walliams however not Mr Peterson so they decided to get him to leave for a while and left Mr Peterson stunned in Hogsmeade. Voldemort happened to come across him and was taken prisoner there is very little chance Mr Peterson will survive. Please carry on with your dinner."  
Girls in three of the four houses broke down crying and in the afore mentioned houses all of the boys were pale. They had no doubt in their minds that they would not see Mr Peterson again and if they did it would just be his body. I myself hoped he would be OK but not just for his sake but for Fred and Georges aswell.  
Freds pov  
" What did you do?" I growled.  
George was glaring at them next to me with his arms folded.  
" Nothing!" James protested however he was sweating lightly.  
" Then why are you sweating?" George asked.  
" Er..."  
Just then Dumbledore walked in. He looked furious before turning to look at us. His eyes had no twinkle and he looked furious.  
James Pov  
" What have you done?!" He demanded.  
" What do you mean?" Remus asked.  
" With Mr Peterson." He clarified.  
" Nothing." Him and Sirius chorused.  
Dumbledore turned to look at us.  
" Er..." I said.  
" If you do not tell me I will expel you. All of you except you Fred and George."  
" Well we may have accidently dumped him in Hogsmeade." I said.  
" He will be fine." Peter said.  
" For your information Mr Potter, he has been kidnapped and is now being help prisoner by Voldemort."  
" WHAT!" Fred and George screamed.  
" Yes it seems their prank of leaving him stunned in Hogsmeade so they could get you to ditch Mr Peterson and get you all to be best friends and leave Mr Peterson by himself went badly and he is now more than likely going to die."  
One of the twins was furious and swung his fist into my face. He jumped on top of me and started hitting me as did the other with Peter. Sirius and Remus tried to pull them off us to no avail until Dumbledore cast a spell that threw them away from us.  
" Now Mr Walliams I will do everything I can to make sure Mr Peterson is safe." Dumbledore said. One of the twins broke down in tears while the other had tears falling down his cheeks one by one. Dumbledore walked over to them.  
" I am sure he will be fine." He said.  
" Harrys ill. He will not be able to handle it." The twin with only a few tears falling said. His voice was thick with unshed tears but I know he was trying to help his twin that had broken down completely.  
" He will be fine." Peter said.  
" Those cuts on his back broke open when he last had the cruciartus curse preformed on him and he was minutes from dying. If it happens again there is a chance that they will break open again. 50, 50 chance they may be stronger from how we have been healing him but we will have to wait and see." One twin said.  
" Now Marauders you are now officially suspended until the twentieth of January."  
" But sir its only halloween thats two months and twenty days away!" Remus said.  
" It is up to me to decided the punishments. Now you shall have to floo home a house elf will take your luggage to you at a later date. Here is a letter for each of your parents. Now leave."  
I flooed away a sinking feeling in my chest. Oh God. Mum and Dad were going to be furious especially as my dad was an Auror and he would be going to help rescue Harry how would he feel that it was his own sons fault that Harry was in there in the first place.  
" James why are you home?" My mum asked.  
I handed her the letter and she read it out loud.  
" Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,  
I am sorry to have to inform you that James has been suspended until the twentieth of January. His behaviour may have led to the death of another student. He knowingly put that student in a seriously dangerous situation with help from Mr Pettigrew. It seems Mr Lupin and Mr Black were unaware but as it is illegal to use Vertisereum or Legilemecy they too have been suspended for the same length of time.  
James and Mr Pettigrew came up with a plan to get rid of Mr Harry Peterson. They stunned him and left him in Hogsmeade where he was captured by Voldemort. Mr Peterson is now missing and will more than likely not survive. Though Mr Peterson is a strong young man as he has put up with the Cruciartus curse at least twice and a life of Abuse it seems he will more than likely not survive this.  
I would appreciate it if you kept James from being treated and teach him how the consequences of his actions may have killed one of our students. I am sorry for any inconvience.  
Your sincerelly  
Albus Dumbledore."  
" Er..."  
" James Potter you go to your room right now." She said her voice dangerous low and quiet.  
" But..."  
" NOW! I need to speak with your father."  
Harrys Pov  
" CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted.  
I screamed as the curse took effect. I wanted to die. I wanted it to end. Every nerve cell in my body was on fire as was my skin and hair and bones and every other part of my body. I screamed louded and louder each time as the after effects of the previous curse conjoined with this one.  
" Join me?"  
" NEVER!"  
" Crucio."  
I screamed and screamed before I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am a school kid. I am not blond. I am fourteen years of age, so therefore I conclude I am not J.K Rowling.**

Chapter Four Harrys Pov  
I woke up once more and I was again in my cell. Nightmares plagued me everytime I slept but gladly never when I passed out which was good as this was what I had been doing. Though many people by now would have just given in to Voldemort but I refused. This man was the man who had killed my parents and Cedric and so many others.  
I would never commit to being a murderer unless it was him I was murdering. I knew I would have to murder him one day but I would still feel the murder upon my conscience even if it made the world a better place. I wouldn't feel sorry that he was dead in a million years though. My thought wondered back to George. And Fred. I missed them strongly. George was my boy friend and Fred one of my best friends and like a brother to me.  
I imagined I was laying in Georges arms and it helped calm me as I knew it wouldn't be long until Voldemort or one of his lackeys came in and either tortured me for information I would refuse to give or cut me in hope that I would feel pain. Seems someone forgot to mention that I have cut myself plenty of times in the past and this would be no different.  
They cut and cut at me trying to get a reaction but nothing ever reacted to their cuts. It didn't hurt me any more than usual. I imagined I was still in Georges arms and was safe. It helped sooth my jumbles of nerves. My legs and arms wouldn't stop shaking. I tried to hold them in place but I had a lot of trouble controlling my body these days.  
My stomach growled fiercely. I sighed. They had given me two pieces of bread every three days and a cup of water a day. I was so thirsty and hungry but I wouldn't let myself dwell on it. I couldn't. I turned over stiffly and went back to sleep.  
James's Pov  
I sat in my room waiting for my parents to decided my punishment. My Dad was still at work and that worried me as I knew he would have had a long stressful day and when Mum told him he would be furious at me. I would be giving him more work. I lay on my bed knowing when I heard the floo that he would be back.  
Around ten minutes later the floo went off and I gulped. I heard them discussing something. My mothers voice was low. That voice meant I was in so so so much trouble. I heard my father sort of growl before he came upstairs. He slammed the door open and began to pace.  
" James how could you be so stupid!" He shouted.  
" I'm sorry."  
" No James this boy, Harry he probably won't live. If he dies how will you feel then. Also the Aurors probably won't even be able to help him as we have tons and tons of work to do. Dumbledore will probably be the one who deals with this and hes busy too. If Harry doesn't survive you will have two more enemies. Fred and George won't ever speak to you. You know that Dumbledore had to tell Millicent about this and as Mininster she won't be allowed to welcome you as an Auror anymore. Not only have you endangered a boys life you have also created many people more work and lost all prospects of you ever doing the job you want." He shouted.  
" But Dad can't you..." I started to protest.  
" No James not even as head Auror can I go back on her words and hire you. Also I wouldn't want too. I couldn't hire someone who would do something so stupid that it would maybe get some more of my Aurors killed."  
With that he left making me feel incredibly guilty.  
A few weeks later.  
It was getting close to Christmas when the wards on the house were attacked.  
" STAY TOGETHER!" Dad shouted.  
There was only the three of us and when we looked we saw there were eighteen Death Eaters. They charged in and the house shook with the sudden force. We all stood back to back and hoped for the best. We began casting curses managing to stun eight and bind them but the others had no time to help them.  
Suddenly two spells flew towards me and I instantly knew what they were. The killing curse. I ducked and shouted for my parents to do the same. However it was too late. They had turned at my shout and it had hit them in the chests. One curse each.  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" I screamed as they dropped to the ground.  
In that moment the Death Eaters took advantage and grabbed me and stunned me. Stunned I couldn't fight. They threw my wand to one side and smiled as Ministry Officials arrived and they carted me off. The journey was dizzy and not much of it stuck in my mind. I was brought back to my senses when I was renervated and throw into a cell.  
" LET ME OUT! I WILL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU?! LET ME OUT!"  
A soft whimpering sound came from one side of the room and I felt silent.  
" Whos there?!" I demanded.  
Another whimper came.  
I approached them carefully knowing that they wouldn't be able to attack me as they were too weak and had no wand they could use.  
I walked closer and saw a small familiar looking boy. He was trembling in pain and shivering and sweating with fever. His small body was covered in cuts and his glasses were smashed to pieces. His eyes were a light green and his brownish sort of hair lay on his forehead slicked with sweat and what I saw was clearly blood.  
" Harry!"  
Sirius's Pov  
I opened the paper. My parents had given me it in hope that the recent wrongdoings that had got me suspended meant that I was going to be joinging HIM. They were delusional. Never ever would I join that Bastard.  
The headline of the paper caught my eye.  
POTTERS KILLED OR CAPTURED.  
Last night around eight o'clock the Potters of Godrics Hollow were attacked in their seems that the death eaters managed to break through their wands and wanted to kill them so they could get rid of an important Healer and the Head of the Auror Department.  
It has been concluded that two killing curses were shot at the Son of Dorea and Charlus Potter, James however he ducked warning his parents to do the same however James had shouted it too late.  
Charlus and Dorea Potter were killed at Eight Fifteen last night. James Potter being grief stricken managed to be captured. Ministry Workers managed to arrive just as the Death Eaters disapparated.  
Where abouts of James Potter are still unknown however top Aurors are doing all they can to find him aswell as Harry Peterson who was captured in Hogsmeade about a month ago. We hope for the best for James and Harrys discovery and rescue.  
There was a lot more text that I didn't bother to pay attention too. James had been captured.  
James Pov  
" Harry?" I said once more.  
He whimpered not bothering to answer. He was curled into a ball and was holding his arms over his head in an effort to protect himself from me.  
" Harry, its James I won't hurt you." I said.  
He screamed as I touched his shoulder. He backed away into the wall crying out with pain from every movement. Just then the door to the cell swung open. A large man came in shutting the door behind him. He grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck.  
" Peterson he has decided he wants to talk to you again." He said.  
Harry whimpered painfully. The man walked out with me screaming at him.  
" HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE! GET OFF HIM!" I screamed.  
It was no use though. The man laughed and carried on walking locking the cell door behind him. I could hear the footsteps as they went. First they went left along the passage and then I could hear their footsteps echoing above me.  
There was a few moments of murmuring from someone before screams of pain tore through the air and I winced at the sounds. It was terrible. It stopped suddenly. I felt fearful. Did this mean Harry was dead it was my fault he was in here in the first place.  
More murmered talking.  
More screams of pain.  
This carried on for hours.  
A few hours later an unconsious limp Harry was thrown into the cell where his head smashed against the back wall. I hurried over and saw that he was bleeding freely from many new cuts and his arms and legs were shaking all over the place from the pain. His face was streaked with tears and blood.  
" Harry."  
I shook him awake and a few moments later he woke. He coughed harshly. I patted him on the back which made him scream in pain. I hadn't even thought. He turned to the side and was sick desperatly to one side. it was littered with blood and stomach acid apart from that it looked as if he didn't have anything else in his stomach apart from that.  
" Harry." I said.  
He didn't say anything. He just lay back down as he couldn't move. He had sick in his hair. He couldn't move to get it out though. He couldn't move to even move away from it. I picked him up not caring if a lot of his clothes were covered in sick.  
I moved him to the corner of the room and took my shoes and socks off. I took the socks to one side and put my shoes back on. I was glad the socks were reasonable clean though I knew that Harry wouldn't mind either way.  
I took one sock and wiped the sick off him. It was all in his hair which I started on. I wiped it away and then started on some of the cuts with the clean side of that sock. He hissed in pain as I did it.  
" I'm so sorry Harry." I apologised.  
He just whimpered and coughed dryly.  
" Get some sleep." I said.  
He did so.  
A few hours later I woke to the sound of whimpering.  
" Georgie please...please...help. Fred...help...please."  
" Harry?"  
" No...no...ow." He whimpered.  
" Harry!" I cried.  
He screamed as he shot awake and the man on duty stuck his head around the door and crucioed Harry for a few minutes. Harry screamed with pain and when the curse was lifted and the man left Harry was spazming in pain.  
I sat and talked trying to soothe him knowing nothing else would help. Eventually we both ended up going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Another new chapter, not that anyone is actually reading this, but if you are, then review please! I will be so happy! **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, therefore Harry Potter is not mine. Thanks.**

Chapter five Georges Pov  
I missed Harry so much. It was like a constant ache in my chest. I just wanted to hold him again. Fred was in the same state as me but wanting to hug Harry to reassure himself that he was alive. I could no longer bring it upon myself to smile. Without Harry I felt lost but I was glad that Fred was there to help me.  
Christmas that year included no presents as we decided to do Christmas when Harry got back as we had been celebrating christmas with him near enough every year since his first. Second year was the only where we hadn't.  
" I miss him Fred." I said.  
" I know Georgie so do I."  
" I know."  
" He will make it you know."  
" I'm not sure." I told him.  
" Harrys unbelievable strong."  
" I know but theres only so much one person can take."  
" I know Georgie but Harry will be fine I know it."

" I hope so, I need him."

" I know George. He will be fine."

" If he isn't...?"

" If he isn't we will deal with it when it comes, however we can't think like that."

" But ..."

" I know you can't help it George, but its the way we have to go on."

He seemed trying to reassure himself as well. I just left it. He had to be OK. He had to be. He was the only one for me forever and always.

James's Pov

As days went by Harry got worse. They would come in frequently and curse him but never actually hurt me just made me watch so I was in pain emotionally. I was feeling so guilty for making him end up here. Basically everything that had happened to him was indirectly my fault. He would only whimper as replies and he could no longer move. He whimpered in sleep, he couldn't move at all, he could hardly even move his head. I had to use the sock to mop him up a lot. He had grown use to me doing this and no longer whimpered in pain when I pressed the sock to his cuts.  
" Harry are you OK?" I asked.  
He whimpered. What was wrong with him? Was it something serious? Was he dying? I needed to do something! I had no idea what though. When Mum had been ill, what did she use to do? Er...er...er. Thats it!

I placed a hand to his forehead. Great he was sick. I had a slight bit of water left and poured it on the spare sock. I placed it on his forehead. He lay back down and fell back to sleep which was the only thing he could really do as he couldn't move. I even had to make sure to feed him and make sure he drank.I didn't mind though as it gave me something to do so I wouldn't feel helpless. It also made sure that I didn't sulk. I liked Harry.

" I hope we're rescued soon." I said to Harry.  
He nodded slightly though his neck looked terribly saw especially as he had bruises in the shapes of hands around it. He mumbled in sleep which I had realised was was a common occurance. He shifted slightly but nothing happened.  
Days passed and Harrys conditon grew worse and worse. He was hardly ever awake yet and when it came to the cruciartus curse he didn't scream as he was use to the pain. It still hurt him but screaming gave Voldemort the satisfaction.  
Gods he was brave.  
Dumbledores Pov  
I had heard from one of our spys that they had been invited to the place and had to cast the cruciartus charm on Harry. I had told him to do it otherwise it would look suspicious. He had done so and also told me where they were hiding. He had even managed to get me plans of the place.  
I had stood outside in pure silence wearing an invisibilty charm and a warming charm to make sure it was the right place. It was as I had peered through one of the windows and saw that they were torturing Harry in the living room and he looked terrible. I was also sure they had brought James here.  
I went back to the school.  
I needed to plan and take my most trust worthy people with me. I decided on taking the people most important and on telling Fred and George to wait in the hospital wing as George was Harrys boyfriend and Fred was like Harrys brother and one of his best friends.  
In the end I decided on taking:  
Benjy Fenwick  
Cardaric Dearborn  
Mad-Eye Moody  
Elphias Doge  
Sturgis Podmore  
Dedalus Diggle  
Ted Tonks  
and in the end I decided on taking  
Minerva as well.  
I walked to the Gryffindor common room and went to the fifth year boys dormitorys. Fred and George were sat on one of the beds talking quietly still looking glum as they had been for the past few months. They looked up as I came in.  
" I have found Mr Peterson he is alive yet ill. If you will come and wait in the hospital wing while we go and rescue them. I do believe that Mr Potter is with him."  
" We'll come." George said.  
" Stay in the hospital wing."  
" Yes sir." Fred said.  
They ran down to the hospital wing and sat on one of the beds. Madam Pomfrey had two beds ready. One for James and the other for Harry. There was a table full of potions inbetween the two beds. This was so she could move between them easily.  
" You better be off." Madam Pomfrey said to me.  
" Yes I shall see you soon." I said before disapparating. Being Headmaster really did have its uses.  
I met up with my crew of people at Headquarters. We got to the edge of the wards and disapparated. We landed outside and took a deep breath readying ourselves. We knew how important this was. Harry needed to get back to his time so that he could stop Voldemort there and if he never got back, the rest of the world more than likely die. That could never happen, so this was it and we had to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Hi, another chapter. If there is anyone actually reading this, please review as I feel as if no one is reading it and I am not going to abandon these fanfictions. I am not keen on when I get into a fanfiction and then see that someone has abandoned it. It annoys me. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to NiallersVeryOwnPrincess she doesn't have an account on here, but she does on Wattpad and she made a slender one shot and the last paragraph is hilarious. Also a dedication to DarkVioletShadows, even though I know she doesn't read these but has read my one shots. Thanks. xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

Chapter six Dumbledores Pov  
" Now Order we have found the place. Bring back Mr Peterson if you will. Also try and get as many death eaters as you can. Good luck."  
They apparated in and curses flew through the air almost immediatly. It seems their guard had caught me. I was to go and fight Tom. I hoped that Mr Peterson was OK as Fred and George Walliams had been nothing like themselves in the past few weeks. They had moped about and not slept well the bags under their eyes told us and they didn't eat too much. Nor did they pay attention in class. Instead they drifted in and out of what was happening.  
" Hello Tom." I said.  
" Don't call me that name." He hissed.  
" You will always be Tom to me Mr Riddle."  
" I am Lord Voldemort obey me!" He cried.  
I threw a curse at him. He dodged it and an all out battle began. It was around an hour after Voldemort and I started dueling and we were both tired that I got a message telling me to apparate away. I did and an Order Member by the name of Benjy Fenwick turned to us. He had Mr Peterson in his arms. He was limp and pale and skinny yet breathing even though he was shaking while unconsious.  
" He needs to be taken to Hogwarts hospital wing right away. Messrs Walliams will be in there they are allowed to be there as they are Mr Petersons only family but keep them out of the way."  
" Yes Sir." He said.  
He apparated him to the edge of Hogwarts where Mr Filch was waiting for us. He looked worried when he saw Harry and though he liked no students if he were to like one it would be him as he smiled at him and made sure not to make extra work with those twin friends of his aswell.  
Filch swung the gate open and Benjy made for the hospital wing as fast as he could without hurting Harry and James rushed into the hospital wing where Fred and George were waiting for gasped at the sight of Harry. They however knew how important it was for us to work on Harry so they didn't rush forward.  
Madam Pomfrey worked frantically. She made him swallow potion after potion and the twins watched intently. They were pale with worry for their friend. When we were finally done I beckoned them over. She then worked on James who didn't need much all he needed was a drink and some food and a healing potion.  
" Now Messrs Walliams you are allowed to stay here. Keep an eye on Harry. Make sure he is OK. Can you do that?" Dumbledore asked as he was in the hospital wing aswell.  
" Yes sir." We said in unison.  
" Good day." He said leaving the hospital wing.  
Minerva had already informed the school that Mr Peterson had returned and was safe in the hospital wing. As the Marauders had already started back with it being the begining of February they were happy that he was back though they still didn't like him. I sighed knowing how much it would upset Harry that his own father didn't like him. James was fine aswell.  
I sighed and went to bed it had been a long day.  
Freds pov  
Harry woke up a few days later. He blinked at us and closed his eyes.  
" Harry?" George asked outstretching his hand.  
Harry whimpered and flinched back. I pulled Georges hand back.  
" Harry?" He asked again.  
Harry whimpered. The flinch had been real but I did however realise that the whimper meant he could hear and understand us. He was unable to talk or too scared too incase we were all in the cell or because some death eaters may have nicked some of our hair. He whimpered.  
" George he can understand us but can't speak or at the moment he is too scared too."  
" Oh. Harry I'm not going to hurt youy do you remember us?" He asked.  
" Ge-Ge-Georgie." He said.  
" Thats right I'm George." George said.  
" F-F-Fred."  
" Yup."  
" Your safe Harry. Safe." George whispered to him.  
Harry grabbed onto Georges t-shirt with a pale knucked grip. George carefully put his arm around him and he snuggled in putting his face into Georges stomach. George stroked his hair comfortingly. Harry sighed and snuggled deeper. George stroked his hair soothingly and Harry relaxed a lot.  
" Don't worry Harry we will look after you from now on." I said.  
" Thank you."  
" Go to sleep Harry." George whispered.  
" 'Kay." He yawned.  
" Love you." George said.  
" Love you too." Harry replied and with that he drifted off to sleep.  
Days passed and Harry refused to talk to anyone but George and I. He was increasingly nervous and would often get shakes in his legs. His hands trembled rather a lot and he always seemed to be cold. George would grab his hands and rub them together softly. A few had realised that George and Harry were together. These people consisted of Lily, Marlene and Emmeline.  
They all found it sweet and I often saw them cooing at Harry and George. They loved the fact that they didn't try and hide it yet everyone was too dense to see it. They were so sweet. The love between the two were obvious and I couldn't believe how oblivious some people could be.  
It was a sunny ish day in Mid March when the Marauders walked up to us. Harry had still not spoken to anyone but me and George. He flinched if anyone tried to get too close for his comfort and hated all sorts of yelling or fighting and if anyone pointed a wand towards him he would whimper.  
" Hey Harry, Fred, George." James stated.  
We just looked at him. We were happy he had helped look after Harry yet angry that he had been the one that made Harry get captured in the first place and Harry still wasn't completely better and he would only talk to me or George or James.  
" Well sorry about what happened. We're good right?"  
" How dare you even to speak to us after what happened. Harry was near enough dead when he was rescued. James was fine though." I growled.  
" I know but can you really blame us for that?" Peter said.  
" Yes. What did you expect to happen if you left someone who doesn't know their way around a place in that place, stunned in the middle of a war?" George cried.  
" Well...er..." Peter said.  
" Just leave us alone. We should be leaving at the end of the year." I said.  
" What why?" Remus asked.  
" We came here as it is meant to be safe and friendly and in a happy enviroment." I said.  
" We get a war zone where my friend or more is brought out of the castle against his will by his dormates where he is about a minute from being tortured into insanity. He is bullied by most of his dorm mates too. Would you want to stay here?" George ground out.  
" I see your point." Remus said.  
" Now leave." I told them.  
They left and we sighed and got back to revising for owls. Harry dropped his book as his arms began shaking fiercely. I picked his book up as he tensed and leant back against the tree waiting for it to pass. It was the only thing that we were able to do. He sighed in relief when it passed.  
I passed him his book back and he smiled at me. I was glad he was happy and he was helping George be happy aswell. I was glad for them. They were perfect for each other in every single way. In just a few years Harry was going to be my brother in law. Everything was playing out. Now all I had to do was get good OWL scores.  
We were studying for Transfiguaration and it was going well and it was easier to understand than I had thought it would be. We revised that for an hour and then we went on to Charms which was also easy. The only thing I found difficult was Divination and History of Magic. I doubted I would get anything in them anyway.  
At five we went back in for tea. At around seven thirty Harry went to bed and George said he would come up in a while. George had been sleeping in the same bed as Harry ever since Harry had gotten back from being kept Prisoner. He had been so worried for Harry and if anyone other than one of us tried to go near Harry he would go very protective.  
Harrys Pov  
Remus walked over to me and I flinched.  
" Sorry Harry." He said going to sit on the bed opposite me.  
" Can I ask you a question?" He asked.  
I gave him a look saying you just did but you can ask another. He laughed slightly.  
" Are you gay with one of the twins?" He asked bluntly.  
I blushed to the tips of my hair.  
" I'm not against it." He said.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
" My uncle is and his son is amazing."  
I gave him a look.  
" Well he married and now has a three year old son."  
I nodded in understanding.  
" Well which twin is it?" He asked curiously.  
I held up a finger and went to my trunk. I took out a piece of paper and pointed to the name on it. George. He nodded.  
" I won't tell anyone." He said.  
I shrugged it didn't matter to me.  
" Thanks for trusting me and telling me. Oh and for what its worth I am sorry."  
I indicated to Peter and James's beds as if to say it was them and he nodded.  
" Well night." He said walking away.  
He left the dorm and I shook my head. This Remus was just as confusing as future Remus. I changed into my pyjamas carefully and lay down in bed and smiled drifting off to sleep. I woke a few hours later as George slipped into my bed. He pulled me gently into his arms and I turned to look at him. He kissed me gently on the lips.  
" Go to sleep Harry."  
" Remus worked it out." I told him softly.  
" About us?"  
" Yes."  
" What did he say?"  
" That he didn't mind. His uncles gay and he has a kid."  
" Thats good."  
He pressed another soft kiss to my lips before I lay my head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep where no nightmares plagued me which was a first since I had been rescued. It was nice to have a full sleep after that and not have to worry about waking George up who was asleep beside me.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN New chapter up. Please read and review xxxx**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me it belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

Chapter seven Harrys Pov  
I woke up and slipped out. I needed to get to the Owlery. Fred and Georges birthday presents were due to arrive today as their birthday was in three days. I had decided to throw them a party in the common room. All Gryffindors were invited as no one in Gryffindor ever even in this time ever refused going to a party.  
The gifts were clothes and prank things as well as sweets for well as some would have normally got something much better that I had bought from the muggle world but I was unable to do this as normally I could sneak there from the Dursleys in the summer and buy it and keep it in my trunk. Fred and George both loved muggle things. For George I bought some more clothes, sweets and instead of prank things I bought him some muggle prank things and some shoes and a bracelet.  
I grabbed the package and fed the owl some treats and stroked the birds feathers before it nibbled me affectionatly and flew off. The owl sort of reminded me of Hedwig who I missed dearly and I hoped someone was taking care of her properly. More than likely Hermione as she was the best at looking after animals.  
I climbed into the dorms after leaving the owlery and placed the items in my trunk and cast a locking charm on it that was assigned to my magical signiture. Fred and George were devious and would try to get hold of their presents early as they were very curious.  
I had a plan. James had decided to help me with it. We were sort of friends but if Sirius or Peter were mean to me or something he didn't stick up for me he went along with it. I didn't particually mind anymore though. James had talked to the common room a few nights ago when I had taken Fred and George to the room of requirement.  
I had told them as I was still only speaking to them or James that I wanted to go somewhere that was less and croweded and as we had been spending most of our time in there anyway it didn't make them at all suspicious. James had told the common room of the plan and they had all agreed.  
On the day of their birthday I woke up in Georges arms and kissed him awake. He blinked at me sleepily. I kissed him again and he kissed back sleepily. When he was awake he kissed me deeply and his tongue slipped into my mouth. When we had to pull apart for breath I handed him his present.  
" Happy April Fools Day and Happy Birthday!" I cried quietly.  
" Thanks Harry."  
" Come on lets wake Fred up and then I can give you your presents."  
We woke Fred up by screaming in his ears. Fred fell out of bed and we laughed at the disgruntled expression on his face. I beckoned for them to follow me to the common room. I sat down on the couch. I was glad it was a Saturday so we could all spend the day in the room of requirement.  
" Here." I said handing them a pile of presents each.  
" Harry why..." George started.  
" Are there at least..." Fred said.  
" Fifteen..."  
" Presents..."  
" Each." They finished in unison.  
" Well..."  
" Harry thank you." George said.  
" So much." Fred finished.  
George kissed me tenderly and Fred gave me a soft hug.  
We walked down to the great hall for breakfast. We sat down and George held my hand under the table. I squeezed it. We began eating and chatting happily. It was a nice day so we decided to go and talk by the lake for a while. We had gotten a house elve to deliver the food to the edge of the lake around Midday as I wanted Fred and George to think thats what I had done for them for their birthday.  
George and I walked hand in hand as we never really cared about anyone except Voldemort finding out.  
" Time to open presents now?" Fred asked childishly.  
" Yes."  
" There are awesome."  
" You haven't even opened them and sorry about the bad wrapping I had shakes when I tried to do it." I said.  
" Its fine Harry, we don't mind." George said.  
" Yeah stuff the wrapping paper we want the presents!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.  
" Well they are not as good as usual years though I have some back home to give you that I bought for you over the summer."  
" Its fine Harry."  
They opened them and marveled. I had bought them some matching clothes and some not. I had even chosen the ones with their favourite colours. Freds was red and Georges green like mine. They were both rather sporty in muggle clothes however George prefered Jeans to tracksuit bottoms unlike Fred.  
" Thanks Harry!" They said hugging me.  
" Your welcome."  
We spent the most of the day messing about in the grounds and we even went for a treck in the forbidden forest though we made sure to keep away from Aragogs den and the Centaurs part. It was fun. We climbed trees and in the forest we could easily be ourselves. We could talk about Ron and Hermione and Angelina and not have to make up fake last names or anything like that.  
We talked about everything and I felt the happiest I had in a long time. I held hands with George all day and Fred laughed at us but said we were cute together making us blush and send a tickling charm at him and he bent over double laughing.  
At tea we went back to the castle and had tea in the great hall. We then left for the room of requirement. We messed about and plotted pranks and laughed and joked the whole time and only once did I get the shakes. It was nice to be able to relax and not worry.  
When the time was half six I fake yawned.  
" Come on Harry lets go back to the common room." George said.  
" Aww I'm not tired." I whined jokingly.  
" Now Mister." Fred said.  
" Fine." I said.  
I leant on George as we walked making it look like I was tired. We made it to the common room and they told the Fat Lady the password and she smiled. Fred and George went first and she winked at me as she knew about the plan. I followed after Fred and George and the room was dark. They flicked the lights on.  
" SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.  
" Thanks!" They said completely shocked and surprised.  
" Not our idea." They all said turning to look at me and I blushed.  
George swept me into a hug and kissed my ear and Fred hugged me aswell. I smiled. The party got into full swing fast. The three of us sat down surrounded by people talking about Fred and Georges birthdays.  
I knew full well the Marauders had spiked the punch and the butterbeer with firewhisky. The first through to fourth years went to bed around eleven. However by this point I was feeling rather drunk. I knew full well Fred and George were too. The Marauders were laughing drunkly except Remus. He was angry that they had spiken the punch.  
" SIRIUS, PETER, JAMES HOW COULD YOU SPIKE THE PUNCH!" He had demanded.  
" Its fine everyone here is sixteen or over now." James said.  
" Actually Harrys not." Fred had stuttered out.  
" What yeah he is!"  
" Nope his birthdays the eighteenth of August."  
Freds Pov  
We had chosen to change this as Dumbledore said that they would probably name the kid Harry after himself, which was really weird. He also said it would be really weird if their kid was to be born on the same day as our Harry. Harry was stuttering and mumbling something to George who laughed.  
So it seems Harrys a funny drunk. Good. He was laughing to himself hysterically as loads of people watched him until Lily marched over. She had not had anything to drink except muggle cans of pop she had brought from her room as he mum sent her a supply every month as she missed drinking them through the year.  
" What did you do?" She demanded of Sirius as he looked trememdously guilty.  
" Nothing."  
" He spiked the punch." Marlene shouted over.  
" YOU DID WHAT!" She screeched.  
" Don't worry I made sure anyone under sixteen drank from unspiked ones." James said.  
" Except Harry." I said.  
" Yeah." James said not noticing the way Lily was turning radish red.  
Harry by this point had passed out on the floor. He hadn't realised the punch was spiked. If he had he had not realised what the percentage of the butterbeers or punch or juice and all the other things he had drank had been spiked heavily.  
" Great." I said.  
The others looked kind of guilty. They had probably suspected that Harry would have drank before and he had with us but we had only given him a certain amount so he would not be properly drunk as being killed by Hermione was not the way I wanted it to go. Though I had been on Hermiones bad side plenty of times she was still as terrifying as ever.  
George picked Harry up and put him to bed. Apart from when drunk Harry had only spoken to James, Me, George and some of the teachers since getting back from being prisoner of Voldemort and his death munchers. George placed Harry in bed and got in with him. Their clothes had been transfigured into pyjamas as soon as we had gotten into the dorm by me.  
I got into my own bed and called goodnight to George.  
" Night Freddie." He said.  
He fell to sleep and I could hear his soft snuffles from their bed and Harrys little sighs that he gave off when he slept. I smiled at them happily before closing my eyes and falling asleep. I woke in the morning to the soft twittering birds outside the window even though it sounded cliche I thought to myself.  
George and Harry were still asleep so I decided to go and get us all some breakfast as well as some potions from the house elves as this was Harrys first time being drunk and he was sure to have had a hangover.  
Georges Pov  
I woke up and Fred wasn't in the dorm and I could tell where he had gone. I snuggled back down with Harry. He woke later and looked as if he felt terrible.  
" Hangover?" I asked.  
" Euch what happened?"  
" A lot of the percentage of the drinks you drank were alcohol and you didn't know and with it being your first time being drunk you have got to feel bad."  
" Euch I do."  
He held his head in his hands and I pressed my lips to his temple.  
" Don't worry Freds going to get you a potion."  
" How come you don't feel like someone is using your head a symbol?"  
" Practice and also the fact that we didn't drink as much as you."  
" Ehhh." He groaned.  
He took the pillow over his head and lay back down groaning. Gods he must feel terrible as he normally wouldn't complain about anything ever. The hands holding the pillow began to shake and the pillow fell onto the floor and Harry scowled at his limbs. I grabbed hold of them and smoothed the lightly and Harry had tears running down his face.  
" Ssssh Harry everything will be OK." I said.  
" I'm so useless. I can't stop these bloody shakes." He sobbed.  
" They will get better."  
" I don't see how you even want to be sadled with me. I am useless and then your going to dump me because I can't do anything right." He said sniffling.  
" I am under no circumstances going to dump you. I love you and you know full well that your magic only lets you say that to the person you are going to spend your life with." I told him.  
" I know I just feel bad that you're stuck with me." He said.  
" Harry James Potter." I whispered. " I love you with all my heart and soul forever. You are not a burden nor will I ever want you to leave me. I love you."  
" I love you too." He whispered.  
I kissed him on the mouth and we kissed deeply and thats how Fred found us. He cleared his throat and we pulled apart blushing. Fred noted the tears on Harrys face.  
" You OK Hazza?"  
" Yup." He smiled.  
" Good come on its a Sunday and the exams are in a month we should probably get started."  
" Again." I sighed.  
" Oh come on we will do it by the lake." Fred said.  
Harry nodded.  
" Ok then."  
We packed our bags and got dressed before going outside and eating the breakfast Fred had brought. Harry had quickly downed the potion. He grimaced at the taste, but there was nothing to do about that. We walked down to the grounds with the sun beating down on us. It was surprising it was so hot in April but we didn't complain.  
A few moments the Marauders came by. They stopped to talk to us.  
" Er you know you said you're leaving at the end of the year where are you going?" James asked.  
" Salem." Fred said.  
" Will you keep in touch?" Sirius asked.  
" More than likely not. Who would we keep it touch with though maybe you Remus and James." I said thinking about it even though I knew that we would be 'dead' at the end of the year.  
" We will write back." They said.  
We all nodded and Harrys limbs began to shake and Remus panicked.  
" Whats happening to him we need to get him to the hospital wing!" He said hurriedly.  
" Madam Pomfrey can't do anything about it they go away by themselves." Fred told them as I stroked Harrys hands.  
" How come it happens?" Sirius asked.  
" Harry was placed under the cruciartus curse nearly every day for around three and a half months some of the nerves in his arms and legs are messed up. They shake every now and then and when they do so it causes him pain and he can't control them." Fred told.  
Harrys eyes were watering and he was rapidly blinking the tears back before they fell and I pulled him into a hug. Remus smiled understandingly. James, Peter and Sirius looked confused.  
" Well bye then." Peter said.  
They all left and we settled back down into our work.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN New chapter please review, I feel like my stories are unappreciated please review. **

**Disclaimer: J.K ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER ! WOOOOOOOO! NOT ME! UNFORTUNATLY!**

Chapter eight Harrys Pov

It was coming around to the time for OWLs. George, Fred and I were frantically revising. Fred and George wanted to get good owls this time. I wanted to get the best OWLs I could even though I already had a job. Fred and George were going to carry on in sixth and seventh year with me and then we were all going to work at the shop.

I had protested at first as I didn't think they would actually want me to be there but I had wanted to be but they had insisted they hadn't minded and Fred and George had even taken Veritsereum so that I would believe them. I had insisted they didn't have to take Veritesereum but they had done so anyway.

We were all going to live in the flat above the shop as every shop in Diagon Alley had one or some even had two.

" What dates the first owl?" Fred asked.

" May the sixth." George said.

" Thats in a day." I panicked.

" Harry its going to be fine you have been revising since March." George said.

Just then a voice broke into our conversation.

" Fred, George, Harry can you come over here?" Lily called.

We walked over to where she was sat on the sofa. She was with her friends Emmeline, Alice and Marlene. They looked curious about something. I wondered what but decided to leave it in hope that they would tell us what it was about.

" We were just talking to the Marauders." Alice said.

" Oh?" Fred aknowledged.

" They said your leaving at the end of the year." Lily said.

I nodded.

" Why?" Marlene asked.

" We came here as Hogwarts was meant to be a brilliant school that was safe and the people were kind and welcoming."

" It is." Emmeline insisted.

" No Harry has been bullied by the Marauders." Fred said.

" The Marauders are pricks."

" Kidnapped by Voldemort." George said.

" How is that anything to do with the school?"

" They should keep an eye on students." Fred snapped.

" Won't you reconsider?" Lily asked.

" Sorry no." George said.

" Too many bad memories." Fred agreed.

" We'll be sorry to see you go." Emmeline told us.

I smiled at her remembering how she was in our time. She was quite sad but she had made good friends with Tonks and talked a lot to Remus and Sirius. I began to feel tears prick to my eyes. I glanced at Fred and George and they nodded.

" Wheres he going?" I heard Lily ask.

" Toilet." Fred told them.

Georges Pov

Tears pricked to Harrys eyes and he cast a knowing look at me and I nodded. He rushed off upstairs.

" Wheres he going?" Lily asked.

" Toilet." Fred told them.

I knew how Harry felt. It was horrible to think that many of the people we were speaking too would be either dead or insane from torture. It was a horrible prospect but we couldn't change it. Dumbledore had warned us if we did that Harry probably wouldn't live. There was no chance we were going to risk MY Harry. Fred wouldn't risk his future brother in laws life either.

We continued the conversation quickly and we went upstairs too see an empty room. The bathroom door was open and water was running. Harry was sat with a shard of glass in his hands. Blood was running down his left wrist. He was crying and rocking forwards and backwards.

" Harry!" I cried.

I rushed over and Fred took the piece of glass from him gently. He looked up at me with shame at himself evident in his eyes.

" What happened?" I asked.

He shook his head still crying. Fred passed me some murtlap essence and I healed his arms. He just lay his head down on it and sighed. Fred stroked his back and I ran my fingers through his hair.

" Why?" Fred asked.

" I'm going to get us found out. I can't stand it. All those people. I just..." He trailed off.

" Its OK Harry shush everything will be fine." I said trying to reassure him but I felt exactly the same. We all did. We all felt helpless that we had the power to do though we knew if we sacrificed Harrys life for this we would forever be in mourning and I would die as well as there was no way I could survive without my soul mate and then Fred probably wouldn't be here as he would have been stopped from being born as we were meant to be twins.

I pressed a kiss to Harrys wrist. He just blanked out shamefully. He felt shameful with himself that he sometimes found it too hard to cope and thought he had to do this. He was trying though. Merlin was he trying. Whenever he had the urge to cut we could normally tell and he would rush to us and we would cheer him up.

When we had first worked out he had cut it had been in second year. He was been bullied as people were prejudiced as he could speak to snakes and many people would hurt him as he went down the corridors. It had been after a quidditch match when we had noticed that he had scars all down his wrists.

We had confronted him and after around an hour of trying to weedle it out of him he had admitted everything. The abuse at the hands at his relatives and the pain he felt when he people ostracised him which happened fairly often. In his first year it had been because him, Neville and Hermione had lost fifty points each from Gryffindor and we had all been angry.

I had felt disgusted with myself. In the first year he had cut. At eleven he was so stressed he needed to create more pain to replace what he had. We had been mean to him and turned against him when he had lost all those points and none us had considered how badly it had effected him.

I had pulled him into a hug and Fred had hugged him at the same time aswell. It was then that I felt my heart flutter as if I was meant to hold Harry in my arms and I ignored it until I could work out what it was as to be honest I had no idea and it had been Dumbledore who had told me in the end what had happened and he had told us it was our souls accepting our other half.

Back in the present I ran my fingers along his wrist making him shiver slightly as it tickled him. He sighed and looked away from us and his face I could tell was bright red, you could nearly feel the heat coming from his burning face.

" Harry don't be ashamed. We will help you. This is the first time you have cut in months which is a big improvement and it will eventually stop." I told him.

He looked up at me as if asking whether I was telling the truth.

" We are." Fred told him firmly not leaving any place for arguement.

Just then the Marauders rushed in and was about to say something when they saw the blood on the floor and the dried blood on his wrist as well as the piece of glass Fred was holding.

" Er..." Sirius said.

" You OK Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry blinked up at him.

" We'll just be going." James said rushing them all out.

Harry turned red once more just as his face was starting to go back to its normal colour.

" They're going to tell everyone aren't they?" He muttered.

" No we will make sure they don't."

" Thanks." He whispered laying his head on my shoulder.

Within minutes Harry was asleep again and as it was afternoon we went to Harrys bed and I lay Harry down and Fred and I played a game of chess. Harry always had fun watching us play chess. He would laugh as we would predict the others next move through the twin bond and then use it against each other which normally led to a draw after a long game where no one would win.

When Harry woke up it was nine and we had our first day of tests tomorrow. In the morning we had defense against the dark arts and the theory was in the afternoon which was the other way around to what we had when we had first done them. The tests were going to last for two weeks.

We went to bed after a quick tea and a long revise until ten when Harry had pointed out that if we didn't go to bed around now then we more than likely wouldn't want to get up in the morning and would be exhausted for our tests which we could not do.

I woke the next morning with Harry in my arms. Oh how I was dreading taking the tests. I wanted to get good marks but we definatly had a better chance this time as back in our own time we had spent the whole time making products which we couldn't do here as some of the potions ingredients weren't avaliable in this time.

We all walked down to breakfast and propped our books open against the milk jugs and our goblets. Harry had pointed out leaning against the milk jugs worked as Hermione had done it many times. We revised in the hallway too as we were kicked out so that we could go and get ready for our tests.

The names were called in alphabetical order meaning that Fred and I went in together and we were in at the same time as Emmeline Vance and some Hufflepuff we didn't know. Harry was called first and he was in a room with James, Peter and Marlene.I hugged him as did Fred before he went in and he gripped his wand tightly and then he disappeared through the door.

Harrys pov

I slipped through the door and was ushered over by Griselda Marshbanks. She looked younger than Fred and George said. By a LOT. She smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back but I was sure it looked more like a grimace.

" Right Mr Peterson as you are moving schools and need to take your test results with you, yourself and Messrs Walliams will be getting them before everyone else. Is that OK?"

" Yes ma'am."

" OK then lets get started."

" OK."

" Can you disarm me?" She asked.

I did it with ease as it was one of my best spells.

" Stun?"

I stunned her then renervated her and she checked it off.

" Well you've done renervate aswell."

I nodded.

" Body bind?"

" Petrificus Totalus."

I woke her up again. She too ticked those off her list it carried on for half an hour before she paused. I looked at her questiongly.

" Now Mr Peterson I have heard you don't really talk in front of others so I am glad you did in front of me and also I heard rumours from some red headed twins that say they know you that you can do a patronus charm. Will you be kind enough to consent to it if you can?"

" Sure."

I cast the spell and a stag burst from the edge of my wand. James and Peter thankfully had not noticed it and when they had heard I had cast one it had disappeared and everyone was clapping causing me to blush to the roots of my hair.

" Well done Mr Peterson best be off now." She cried.

" Thank you." I said leaving.

I got outside and collapsed against the wall. I had been led out a different way to which I had come in so I couldn't speak to Fred and George. I sat back against the wall reading my defense book for after lunch. It had been hard keeping it up in there. I had so wanted to retreat into myself and not say a word to the woman who I had never met before but I would have failed my owls if I did so I held it in.

About an hour later Fred came out and sat by me reading his book aswell.

" How did it go?" I asked him.

" OK actually I got all the spells done and they all went alright."

" Thats good."

" You?"

" Good but I cast a patronus but I was lucky that Peter and James didn't see it."

" Phew."

" I know."

George came out five minutes later.

" You OK Harry?"

" I'm fine how are you?" I asked beaming.

" Good I got all the spells done."

We walked back to the hall and smiled as we saw that once more all the house tables were in place. We had not used the hall this morning but we would this afternoon and I knew that the NEWT students had used it a few minutes ago.

We sat down at the house tables and continued reading our books it was surprising to catch the twins reading and many people stared at them. We all ignored them as George clasped my hand under the table and it reassured me. Someone started to look to see where his hand was and as it was a slytherin George unclasped his hand and he wrapped his leg around mine instead.

I just gazed at him absentmindedly from the corner of my eyes. It was weird I could see his reflection from the inside of my glasses. I just gazed at it my eyes becoming sort of unfocused while I ran all the information for the exam through in my mind.

" HARRY!" Fred called.

" Huh what?" I asked.

" You tuned out."

" Ooops." I said.

" Come on we need to leave they are getting the hall ready for exams." George said.

" Ok." We chorused falling them out.

We walked into the entrance hall and stood reading our books awkwardly before we were told to put them away so we could go in. We all hugged each other and smiled wishing each other luck. I sat down in my seat and as soon as we were told to start I did so flipping over the paper.

Most of the questions were easy.

1) What are the names of the three unforgivable curses? What do they do?

2) How can Lumos be used as a dark spell?

3) How do you escape a grindylow?

The questions went on and I was happy to say that the answers for every question came to me easily. I smiled as I worked through it. The last couple of questions were meant to be the hardest but I easily got it.

45) What is the five differences between a werewolf and a normal wolf?

46) What are dementors and how do they feed and affect people?

47) What emotion destroys a boggart?

The questions were easy. When the three hours were up I walked out happily. Fred and George joined me. We took our books outside for charms tomorrow. We revised and each charms class had a certain memory to me making it so much easier to remember things. For example the levitation charm was a troll. Accio charm was a dragon. Point me charm was a blast ended skrewt. Lumos charm was the shrieking shack and I had tons more.

I told Fred and George about my tactic. A few of my memories were with them like the time we had cast a cheering charm on Snape and it had made him really happy and give out points. Or the time we had changed Snapes robes hot pink. Or when we made some of my treacle tart the same size the table when we had tried to enlarge the table and we had missed slightly.

They agreed that it was a great idea. I made a mental list.

Levitation: Troll: Wingardium Leviosa

Unlocking: Fluffy: Alohamora

Lumos: Shrieking shack

Disarming: Expelliarmus: Graveyard

Summoning: Accio: Broom

Direction: Point me: Maze

There were tons and I easily remembered them. This year I was doing my homework and remembered everything easier. Was this because for once I didn't have Hermione nagging me? Maybe I should ask her to tone it down a bit but I didn't want to upset her. I decided to ask George and Fred for advice as they were really helpful.

" Er George? Fred?"

" Whats up Harry?" They chorused.

" Well I was thinking all of this year everything seemed so much easier do you think its because of Hermione not nagging me?" I asked worriedly.

" I think so." Fred said.

" Should I tell her? I don't want to upset her."

" You should she will understand."

" Ok."

We sat back working and I leaned into George tiredly. I closed my eyes for a moment and ran through some of the spells in my head and fell asleep dreaming of different charms and trolls and pranks.

Georges Pov

" Look Fred hes asleep." I said as Harrys familiar even breathing floated to my ear.

" Oh he looks so sweet." He cooed mockingly.

" Oi leave him be." I said laughing knowing full well that he meant it as a joke.

" Come on lets take him in." Fred called running off.

I swung Harry onto my back into a piggy back and he stirred slightly.

" Go to sleep love." I whispered.

He fell back to sleep almost instantly. I smiled before setting off after Fred making sure not to gostle Harry. He slept on and people quietened for a moment as not to wake him as I came into the common room and it had occured to me that Fred had warned them to be quite as not to wake Harry.

I lay him in bed and changed into my pyjamas. I smiled as I got in with Harry. I love him so much. He snuggled deeper into my chest even though he wasn't awake he could tell it was me which had to do with the soul bond.

I smiled before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN PLEASE READ THIS NOTE! I will take requests for One shots if you want me to write you one. I am doing this as when I want a One shot about something I can't write it myself otherwise it won't be as good. There are certain pairings I won't do. If you can give me a sort of outline of what you want to happen, I will write it for you and upload it. In the AUTHORS NOTE for that story I will thank you for your idea and dedicate the story to you. Please leave your ideas in the reviews or PM me. Thanks. x**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter nine Georges Pov

We had completed our exams and today was the day we were getting our results.

Dear George Walliams

Enclosed is your results to your tests. You will only be able to continue with a subject if you have achieved an exceeds expectations or higher in each test.

Pass grades:

Acceptable

Exceeds Expectations

Outstanding

Fail grades:

Poor

Dreadful

Troll

George Walliams has achieved.

Divination: Poor

Care of magical creatures: Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy: Acceptable

History of magic: Dreadful

Potions: Outstanding

Transfiguration: Outstanding

Charms: Outstanding

Defense against the dark arts: Exceeds Expectations

Herbology: Exceed expectations

George Walliams has achieved 7 owls

" Yes!" I cheered.

" Swap Fred." I said.

I would swap with Harry after who was staring at his results in shock.

Fred Walliams has achieved.

Divination: Poor

Care of magical creatures: Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy: Acceptable

History of magic: Dreadful

Potions: Outstanding

Transfiguration: Outstanding

Charms: Outstanding

Defense against the dark arts: Exceeds Expectations

Herbology: Exceed expectations

Fred Walliams has achieved 7 owls

Exactly the same.

" Harry want to swap?"

" Oh sure how did you do?"

" Great and Fred and I got the same scores."

Harry Peterson has achieved.

Divination: Acceptable

Care of magical creatures: Outstanding

Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations

History of magic: Exceeds Expectations

Potions: Outstanding

Transfiguration: Outstanding

Charms: Outstanding

Defense against the dark arts: Outstanding

Herbology: Exceed expectations

Harry Peterson has achieved 9 owls

" Woah Harry you passed everything!" I cried.

I passed the sheet to Fred who smiled at him.

" Woah Hazza thats amazing!" He cried.

Harry blushed to the tips of his hair.

We ran around the dorm excitedly. Remus and the rest of the Marauders came in and laughed at us. They looked at us curiously.

" Whats happening?" James asked.

" OWL results."

" How come you get yours early?" Peter asked.

" Peter you ding bat its because they are leaving to go to Salem. They need their results so they could go." Sirius said.

" Don't call Peter a dingbat!" Remus exclaimed.

" What did you get?" James asked.

We passed our sheets out to them and they looked over them. They smiled at us.

" Woah you did great. Especially you Harry. Your parents would be proud." James said kindly.

Harry beamed at him. James had no idea how much those words would mean to Harry especially since that was his dad. He smiled at him and Remus shot James a proud look. He looked glad that James had complimented Harry. James and Harrys relationship was rocky. They liked each other and talked but if the Marauders were being mean to Harry he would stick with them no matter how much he knew their words hurt Harry.

Remus tended to agree with us as Sirius, Peter and James said some harsh things that hurt Harry deeply. This always led to him feeling insecure about himself and Fred and I would reassure him. There were a few times after their words that Harry had run to us afterwards and we quickly took his mind of it as we knew what would happen if we didn't.

" Come on then." I said and Fred and Harry followed me to the kitchens where we ordered a knickerbocker glory. They were delicious and we had picked really random flavours that went well together. Harry had picked caramel, coconut and chocolate.

" Why those?" Fred asked.

" I like all the flavours and they all begin with a c." He explained.

Fred went with bubblegum, blueberry and black forest.

" I went with b's." He exclaimed.

I chose smartie, strawberry and sardines. Harry and Fred looked at me incrediously at my last choice but I liked fish and shrugged. Harry burst out laughing and I smiled at his joy. Fred cracked up too. In the end we were all laughing like Hyenas.

The celebration of our results had gone down a treat. Literally. I knew mum would be proud of our results. I was still gob smacked that Harry had managed an 'a' in divination. He had passed everything and got four outstandings.

Fred and I had got three which was amazing aswell. Dumbledore was going to change our names on it to our real ones when we got to his office when we were about to leave. I was looking forward to going back as was Harry and Fred. We missed Lee and had missed his last year of school.

Harry missed Neville, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Luna who was a girl he had met on the train and had grown quite close to when he realised she didn't have many friends apart from Ginny. He had grown pretty close to her in a month and a half.

The term ended in a month and we obviously wouldn't be going to Salem so we are going to make it seem as if Harry dies. As we're soul mates I am going to be the one who commits suicide because of Harry going and Fred was to go after me for missing the two of us. We had it all planned out with Dumbledore and we knew it was going to work. All we had to do was wait for an attack on Hogsmeade which we heard was going to happen in about a weeks time and we had it all planned and all we had to do was go through with it.

" Come on lets go back to the dorms!" Harry cried.

We ran up to the dorms in a race which Harry won. We flopped on my bed and talked.

" I'm leaving in a week." Harry said.

" I know."

" I am going to miss a few people like Remus, Emmeline, Marlene and Lily." I said.

" I know I'm going to miss them too." Fred agreed.

We sighed. It was going to be weird going back to our time after living in the past for so long. We were looking forward to it though as we missed a lot of people especially our family and hell I even missed Hermiones nagging. It was quite hot in the dorms. Fred was annoying Harry by flicking his ear repeatedly.

" Stop it Fred!"

" Nope." Fred snickered going back to flicking his ear.

" Fine then Auguamenti." Harry said.

A massive shoot of water came out the end of his wand. It hit Fred in the face and chest. Water dripped from the ends of his hair. Harry then pointed his wand at him once more and turned his skin slytherin silver and his hair slytherin green.

" HARRY!" He protested.

" Ooops complete accident." He laughed.

" You will pay!" Fred cried.

Harry ran out of the dorms and into the common room. Fred followed him running at him. People stared at Fred as he passed. Everyone burst out laughing. I ran after them. Fred shot a spell at Harry that missed and hit me. He gulped as an evil smirk lit up my face.

" Now Georgie would you really hurt your own beloved twin?" He asked.

" Yep. Harry want to make an alliance." I said my eyes glittering with mischief.

" Definatly." Harry grinned.

We both cast a charm at Fred. Mine made Fred have make up on top of the silver. All the make up was bright red and his nails were done aswell. Harry had cast a charm to make Freds hair go into plaits after growing a little and having little red bows at the end. He looked hideous. We carried on running.

" I WILL GET YOU EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" He cried sounding like a comedy evil genius.

" NEVER!" We cried in unison.

We cast another spell at him making his clothes turn into girls clothing. He cast a spell at us and it hit Harry in the face making his skin turn a sickly yellow colour. Fred cast one at me that made me have purple Hermione hair.

" Oh Harry don't I look gorgeous." I said twirling the hair in my hands.

" Oh very much so." Harry grinned.

" What about me Harry?" Fred asked.

" Na not my type." He laughed.

" But my dear..." He protested in a voice that sounded a LOT like Professor Trelawney.

" I'm sorry Fred." Harry said fake crying.

" HOW COULD YOU!" Fred sobbed jokingly.

Many passers by were laughing at the scene. Even Snape smiled. I had always assumed that even as a child Snape wouldn't have smiled. Kingsley winked at Harry laughing. Harry and Kingsley had talked a few times this year. I think he knew that Harry was gay with me but he didn't mind at all.

" We have to go to the Headmasters office." Harry said.

" Right you are." I agreed.

" I'll lead the way!" Fred volunteered.

" On then fair maiden." Harry joked.

" Why thank you." Fred joked.

We left with the crowd laughing behind us. We went up as Harry had guessed the password. It was blood pops. We walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Dumbledore opened it and smiled.

" Ah come in." He said.

" Thank you sir." We chorused.

We walked in and he sat down smiling at us.

" Ok Mr Peterson I have decided as you are still pretty weak after the curse." Dumbledore said gesturing at his shaking hands. I grabbed them.

" Anyway when the next person insults you, you are to run in the direction of Hogsmeade as if you have no idea where you are going. Then slip under the invisibility cloak and come and get me. I will cast an invisibility charm on myself and we will go to Hogsmeade and make a gollum of you. Messrs Walliams I will not warn you beforehand as your reactions need to look realistic. When everyone is in class George you will come to me and I will make a gollum of you and put it in your dorm. I will then slip out. Fred when he has 'commit suicide' you will be in the common room. When there is enough people there move up and scream at the sight of George. Don't forget to make the reaction realistic. From then on I will get people to guard you. This portkey bracelet will activate with the word rubber duck from you. It will portkey you here where you will meet up with Harry and George I will apparate to your dorm, make the gollum and then cover it in what looks like blood and make it look like you cut yourself to death. OK?" Dumbledore asked.

" Yep thanks sir." I said.

" Any questions?"

" What will happen to our things?" Fred asked.

" I will get Minerva to bring them here and tell her that I will be sending them to your families in Australia. Obviously Harrys will go to the uncle/ godfather you told them about."

" Thank you." Harry said softly.

His limbs were still shaking. He sat for a moment listening to what Dumbledore said before we left and went to the dorms. We made sure our trunks were packed and the Marauders walked in.

" Why are you packing?"

" Well we will be leaving slightly before the end of term so we can get to Salem where we will be staying for the holidays." I told them in a 'duh' sort of voice.

" We're done now anyway." Fred said before leading us out of the dorm.

I checked my watch and saw it was seven. Harry went to bed everynight at seven since the torture as his body got tired faster however he was healing so he could manage later depending on how tired he was. Some nights he made it to eleven.

We got out our chess board and Harry sat and watched. He laughed as we predicted each others moves. I found it hilarious myself. At around nine Harry was exhausted and sighed and went up to bed.

Harrys Pov

" Night guys."

" Night see you in a bit." They said.

I walked into the dorm and all the Marauders turned to look at me. I just stared back at them wondering what on earth was up with them.

" What?" I asked finally.

" How dare you come in here in a Marauder meeting!" Sirius shouted.

" Sorry I didn't know but I want to go to bed."

" Get out." Peter said.

" You don't own the dorm you can't tell me to leave!" I protested.

" Your just a nosy little shit who is so weak that he cries when his arm and legs shake." Sirius spat.

" I'm going to bed." I said.

" No get out!" Peter said.

" I live in these dorms too." I said.

" GET OUT!" Peter screamed.

Fred and George came rushing through the door.

" Whats happening?" Fred asked.

" He interupted a marauder meeting get him out." James said.

" No we live here for another few weeks too. You can't make us." George said.

" GO AWAY!" Sirius screamed.

I just got into bed and put the pillow over my head and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

Freds Pov

Harry still talked to Lily often and George and I talked to all of them aswell. However sometimes some of the Marauders could be right bastards. It was two weeks before we were due to leave and The Marauders were still angry at Harry for walking in on the Marauder meeting yet he had apologised and said he hadn't meant to but they insisted he should have known. How could he have known without being told?

George and I were walking towards the great hall for dinner and Harry had gone off to one of the loos. Harry and the Marauders were in an arguement as they had shouted at Harry for walking in on what they called a Marauder normally told us when not to come in for Marauder meetings but this time they hadn't. However they said that we should have known as the door was closed but it wasn't obvious to us at least.

James Pov

" I can't believe Harry would be so inconsiderate!" Sirius said.

" I know." Peter agreed.

" He may not have known?" Remus suggested.

" I bet he knew Remmy but he was just pretending he didn't so he could listen in." I said.

Harry came out of one of the bathrooms and we glared at him except Remus who just looked a little stern. He walked past us and Peter tripped him making his glasses break. I knew Peter had never really liked them as him and Fred and George had gotten us in trouble back in October.

" What where you're going Peterson." He snarled.

" Sorry." He said before getting up and starting to walk off.

How dare he ignore us. We had done nothing to him. Yet.

" OI GET BACK HERE!" I yelled.

He stopped dead and turned to look at us.

" What?"

" You want to know why Fred and George are your friends?" Sirius asked.

" Why?"

" Because they feel sorry for you. You are nobody. A little freak who tags along with them. They could be like a famous double act but no they have you a pitiful loser trailing after them. You are ruining their lives. You might as well kill yourself." Peter said.

Remus gasped.

" I bet thats what your parents and guardians did." Peter said.

" Wh-what?" He asked tears running down his face. I felt guilt shoot through me and I knew Peter had taken this way too far. To accuse his parents and guardians of commiting suicide as they didn't want to put up with him was a terrible thing to say.

" Peter!" I cried.

" Nobody likes you. Nobody loves you. Kill yourself and you'll make the world a better place." Peter said.

" Fine then." He said before running off tears streaming down his face.

" Peter!" I cried.

" What?"

" That was way too far Pete." Sirius said.

" You can't be sticking up for him!"

" Peter you told him his parents commited suicide as they didn't want him." Remus said looking pale.

" Probably did." Peter muttered under his breath.

Harrys Pov

I ran into Hogsmeade and sat with tears streaming down my face. Was it true? What he had said? Was it true? Was I a burden? Did I need to be killed?

Dumbledores Pov

There had been a fail attack in Hogsmeade and Harry had been there but he had slipped into the castle under his invisibility cloak. He had explained the situation to me and I had agreed we could make it look like he had been killed and then Fred and George would either be killed or move away or commit suicide or something later.

I walked in to the great hall where I had made all the students meet. Harry was in the spare rooms of my office where he would be for the remainder of the day. Fred and George had already been informed that he was safe in my office but they were still in the hall so they could wait and make their reaction look real.

" Students I have some grave grave news." I announced.

" What is it?" The marauders shouted.

I looked at them and three thirds of them looked pale and guilty about something. I had no idea what though.

" It seems that today some unfair comments were made about Mr Peterson and his homelife. He had run off and ended up in Hogsmeade as he hadn't realised where he was really going. A witness said he had been distraught about had been crying and in that time there was an attack on Hogsmeade. I am sorry to say that as Mr Peterson was unaware of his surroundings he was killed immediatly." I said.

" NOOOOOO!" Came from Fred and George and they had tears streaming down their faces.

James Pov

" It seems that today some unfair comments were made about Mr Peterson and his homelife. He had run off and ended up in Hogsmeade as he hadn't realised where he was really going. A witness said he had been distraught about had been crying and in that time there was an attack on Hogsmeade. I am sorry to say that as Mr Peterson was unaware of his surroundings he was killed immediatly." Dumbledore said.

Oh Merlin he had been in Hogsmeade because of us. If we hadn't said those things he wouldn't have died. Fred and George were hugging each other and were screaming and crying. Lily had tears running down her face as did most of the females in every house but Slytherin. Some males looked close to it too.

" Oh Merlin." Peter and Sirius said.

" Oh God." Remus gasped.

" I am very sorry." He said.

Fred and George were taken out of the hall by Madam Pomfrey who had fed them a calming draught and had sent them to their beds with a dreamless sleeping potion. We followed around half an hour later. They were both sat on one of their beds crying their eyes out.

" We're sorry." I said.

One of the twins leapt at us trying to attack.

" IT WAS YOU! I CAN TELL! YOU TOLD HARRY ALL THOSE MEAN THINGS! I CAN TELL BY YOUR FACES. THEY ARE FULL OF GUILT! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!" He screamed hysterically.

" Georgie calm down." The one who seemed to be Fred said.

" FRED THEY KILLED HIM!" He shouted.

" I know Georgie. I know." He said.

He made him sit on the bed and forced the dreamless sleep potion down his throat. He then turned to glare at us.

" Have you guys ever heard of soul mates?" He asked agressively.

" Yes." We all said.

" If one loses the other it causes them immense pain. Well I am glad you are happy that you got my brothers soul mate killed. Thank you very much." He screamed.

" George and Harry were together?" I asked.

" Of course they were. The lot of you are all blind! Don't speak or even look at us. You make us sick." He said.

" Oh my god." Remus said.

" We killed Georges soul mate." Sirius whispered.

" He could kill us and by law he couldn't be persecuted." I whispered.

" We are in deep shit."

Days passed and Lily and a few others had been to visit the grieving twins. We felt terrible.

Freds Pov

The Marauders and everyone were in classes. George had been taken to Harry by Dumbledore who had created a gollum of George and hung it by a rope from the top of the dorm. It was terrifying to look at. I was told to go up to the dorms when the Marauder arrived. They came in half an hour later while I was staring into the fire.

" Fred." Remus said sitting down beside me.

I got up and moved away. I walked in to the dorm and like planned I screamed.

James Pov

The common room was full when we heard a terrifying scream. It was coming from our dormitories. We legged it up the stairs and threw open the door to see a screaming Fred.

" What is it?" Remus asked.

He just pointed towards the ceiling. We followed his line of gaze and screamed too. Most of the common room was in the dorm. Georges body was hanging from the rafters of the dorm and his neck was twisted at a weird angle. He was definatly dead. His neck looked to be broken.

" George." I whispered.

Fred was still screaming. He was now joined by most of the girls. All of the boys looked terrified.

" I need to get Dumbledore and McGonagall." The head girl screamed.

She ran out to fetch them.

Fred was sat in the corner now muttering to himself wildly.

" Georgie. Harry. Georgie. Harry." He muttered pulling at his hair wildly. He was rocking back and forth. He was crying and looked as if he was about to faint. One of the sixth year Prefects went and placed an arm around him.

" Sssh it will be OK." She whispered.

" Gone." He muttered.

" Sssh sweetie."

Just then McGongall and Dumbledore ran in. McGonagall screamed and it was terrifying to see her portray such emotion.

" Oh my." She said.

" Hes dead." Dumbledore whispered.

Things passed in a haze from then. George was taken away and Fred was fed another sleeping potion. He fell asleep on the floor where he was laying and Dumbledore picked him up and placed him on his bed a single tear fell down his crooked nose into his beard.

" Merlin bless Georges soul." He whispered.

Us Marauders all sat on Remus's bed. We all felt terrible. We had said hurtful things to Harry which made him run off and get killed. George had followed a few days after where he had commit suicide in our dorms.

" Oh God." Sirius whispered.

" Poor Fred." Remus said.

" Hes going to be distraught." I said.

" Too right." Sirius had muttered.

For the next few days Dumbledore had taken it to make sure that one person was with Fred each day.

Peters Pov

I was meant to be keeping watch over Fred as the rota had said it was my go. However I was sure he was asleep. He had his eyes closed and he lay in a ball and I was hungry. What could go wrong with leaving him for a while? I was only popping to the kitchens.

James Pov

" I am going to check in on Peter and Fred." I said.

" OK see you in a bit." Sirius and Remus said going down to lunch.

I would tell Peter to go and get something from the kitchens as I knew he would have deserved it. I walked in to the dorm and a terrifying sight met my eyes. Dumbledore was taking Freds body from the room.

" What happened sir?" I asked horrified. Dumbledore had tears running down his face and into his beard.

" Mr Pettigrew believed it would be a good idea to neglect what he was doing and go and get some food I believe. While he was gone it seems Mr Walliams woke up and found a razor in the bathroom. Well he stood no chance. Mr and Mrs Walliams and there other siblings are going to be distaught." Dumbledore said sadly.

" So they are all dead?" I asked shocked.

" Yes Mr Potter but to the well organised mind death is the next great adventure. Remember that." He said before leaving.

I just sat there and fifteen minutes later Peter came in stuffing his face with a cheese sandwhich.

" Oh hey James wheres Fred?"

" You left." I gasped.

" I wasn't gone long." He said.

" Long enough so Fred could kill himself." I said.

" Hes fine." Peter insisted.

" No he isn't fine Peter! He killed himself! Dumbledore just left! He took the body! We get three new exchange students into our dorms and it only takes us ten months for us to make one so sad that he ran away and got killed and the other two to commit suicide." I whispered.

" I'll go get Sirius and Remus." Peter said.

Peters Pov

" You guys have got to come!" I gasped.

" What happened?" Sirius asked.

" Fred killed himself too and James has lost it." I stated.

" What do you mean Freds dead?" Remus growled.

" Well I might have left for a minute or two and now hes dead." I said.

" Oh Peter!" Remus exclaimed.

" I didn't mean too."

" Come on."

We got to the dorms and James was just sat there crying looking traumitized.

" We will never forget them." James said.

" Never." Remus agreed.

" WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!" James screamed shouting upwards.

" Never." I said.

Georges Pov

" Fred!" I cried.

" George."

" Fred." Harry cried.

" Harry."

We were all enclosed into a group hug.

" Right get ready to go back." Dumbledore said.

He pointed his wand at us and said a funny incantation and before we knew it we were disappearing in a flash of golden light.

Chapter eleven Georges Pov

" FRED, GEORGE, HARRY." Mum cried.

Harry was shaking in pain as he had landed on the ground and it had set him off.

" Whats happening to Harry?" She asked.

" I'll explain. George go find somewhere Harry can lay down." Fred ordered me.

I did so picking him up and placing him on one of the sofas that Dumbledore just made appear.

" Go to sleep Love." I whispered.

He did so and I smiled placing a kiss to his temple. He stirred slightly and murmered my name in his sleep and I grabbed his hand to reassure him that I was there and he settled down again and I turned back to Fred who was telling everyone who was there which was Mum, Dad and Dumbledore.

" So Harry was captured." He said.

" What happened?" Dad asked going frightfully pale.

" He was tortured for weeks on end." Fred whispered.

" Is that why his legs and arms were shaking?" Mum asked.

" Yes he gets them every so often." I told.

" We'll keep an eye on him then." Dad said and mum firmly agreed.

James Pov back in 1976

A few days after Fred commit suicide there was a funeral for them. They were buried in the forbidden forest as Hagrid had explained that they liked the place as he had seen them go into it many times for peace and quiet. We had asked the centaurs if we could but far from their territory and they had curtly agreed.

Most of the school was at the funeral and a lot of them were crying. The graves each inscribed with something different.

Fred Graham Walliams

1st of April 1960- 6th of June 1976

Brilliant mind, amazing prankster, beloved twin and

brother and best friend Merlin bless his soul.

George Frank Walliams

1st of April 1960- 3rd of June 1976

Amazing mind, prankster, soul mate, twin

and best friend till the end.

Harry John Peterson

18th August 1960- 1st of June 1976

Smart, funny, clever, best friend,

nearly brother in law and soul mate.

Made for better things than we could give him.

" Sir why does it say nearly brother in law?" I asked.

" George was waiting for Harrys seventeenth birthday to propose to Harry and Fred use to joke about him being his nearly brother in law and I know that Harry would have appreciated it." Dumbledore told me.

We had to sing hymns and all the girls in three thirds of the school were crying and a lot of the males looked upset. They looked sad. None of them knew who had said the mean things to Harry who made him leave and get killed. However us Marauders were crushed with guilt.

" We should have ran after him." Remus whispered to me.

" Yes." I agreed.

" Dumbledore knows it was us." Peter said.

" How?" Sirius asked.

" Hes Dumbledore he can tell." Peter explained.

" I feel so guilty." I said.

" Same." Sirius and Remus chorused while Peter nodded. We sighed. This was all our faults.

The next day an article appeared in the press by a woman named Rita Skeeter. I remembered her as the woman who had been in Malfoys year and had left about three years ago. It seemed she had gotten a job at the newspaper. She had always been a gossiper so it suited her.

Walliam Twins and Harry Peterson dead!

Fred and George Walliams and Harry Peterson who joined Hogwarts school in their fifth year in October have been confirmed dead. Mr Peterson who was earlier abducted by You-Know-Who in October had been bullied causing him to run away which caused him to be murdered. As an orphan there is no notes on how any of his family are taking it though Albus Dumbledore said that his surrogate godfather/uncle is distraught.

Fred and George Walliams were trouble maker twins who were always seen with Harry. It is reported that George Walliams and Harry Peterson were soul mates and inside resources confirm the fact that George was planning on proposing to Harry on his seventeenth birthday. The same source confirms that Fred had taken to calling Harry his nearly-brother-in-law.

Albus Dumbledore confirms that George Frank Walliams commit suicide by hanging himself off the rafters of the Gryffindor dorm. Inside resources reveal that when his soul mate died he had been able to tell who had contributed to the mean names that caused him to be out of the castle and to be murdered. Apparantly the name callers were Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

Severus Snape of Slytherin House in the same year as the afore mentioned said this:

" It was Pettigrew really. They call themselves the Marauders and they had been trying to get Fred and George to be friends with them and to ditch Harry all year. The Walliams twins had disagreed. It was Potter and Pettigrew that had caused Harry to be abducted by stunning him and leaving him in Hogsmeade on Halloween.

Anyway Pettigrew had said many mean things about Harry. His tempory guardians had been murdered earlier in the year and his parents were killed when he was a baby. He said that they all probably commit suicide to escape him."

Will the 'Marauders' be punished for this crime? It seems not. It seems the boys didn't mean to say that. They are appearantly sorry for their deaths. Is this true? Or are they covering their tracks?

Fred Graham Walliams had been the older twin and had looked after Harry as a younger brother or soon to be brother in law. 3 days after the death of his twin and five after the death of Harry he commit suicide by cutting his wrists when he was meant to be in the care of Mr Pettigrew as Albus Dumbledore had made sure he was watched just in case of his trying to commit suicide. Pettigrew had left to go and get him something to eat and inside resources reveal that he was gone a while and when he returned he saw Mr James Potter staring at blood on the ground from where Dumbledore had just taken Fred from.

Did the Marauders plan this?

How dare she! Of course we didn't plan it. Thats cruel. I knew I would forever be filled with guilt about this.

James Pov around two years later.

" Did you hear?" Lily asked.

Lily was layed in my arms as I had grown up as had the other marauders after the incident with the twins and Harrys deaths. She had agreed to go out with me when I had deflated my head a bit.

" No what?"

" Look." She said passing me the daily prophet.

Mr and Mrs Weasleys twin bundles of joy

Mr Arthur and Mrs Molly Weasley of Ottery St Catchpole have just become the proud parents of twin sons. They were born on the 1st of April. They were avaliable for an interview outside of their home. Mrs Weasley says:

" I had twin brothers myself so I gave them the middle names of them. I named my fourth and fifth kids Fred and George after the twins. They too were born on the 1st of April and I feel it was fate that this occured. I am happy with my bundles of joy and I think this will give Fred and George another chance to live."

We have discovered that Mrs Weasley had cried about the twins and Harrys death despite not knowing them personally. We at the daily prophet congratulate them on their bundles of joy.

" James?" Lily asked.

" Yes?"

" If we have kids can we name our son Harry?"

" Yes Lily we can."

" Thank you James."

I kissed her sweetly before we turned back to the paper and I once more felt a pang of loss for the Twins and Harry who we had lost a few years earlier. I hope Merlin had let peace upon their souls and Harry had saw his parents again.

THE END.


	11. Notes about a sequel

THERE WILL BE A BACK IN TIME SEQUEL,

BUT IT WILL ONLY BE A ONE-SHOT!

IT SHALL BE POSTED SOON!

THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!

Phelpsgirlxxx


End file.
